Spirited Away II
by akemi maveric
Summary: Would they want her back? Would they even remember? After five years, and a memory that wont go away, Chihiro cant hold it in any more. LAST CHAP IS UP! R&R PLEEEEEEEEEASE! I heart CHA! in the.. friend type of way of course!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from "Spirited Away" by, Miyazaki. The characters that are unknown in "Spirited away II" I do own. Thanks!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been years since I last say Haku. Its been way too hard, having the urge to go back to that place. He told me not to look back. That's the only reason I don't.

I've always wondered what would happen if I did go back there. Would they remember me at all? I mean… its been almost five years since the day of our departure. I really miss everyone there as well. The boiler man Kamagi, Lin, and even that thing I liked to call no face, his real name was Kaonash. Mom and dad don't remember a thing of what happened. I guess that's a good thing..

I don't know. When we moved into our new house I noticed I still had the pony band that Zeniba made me. I decided to keep it safe from any harm. I sure didn't want to forget such a wonderful memory. I put it in a small blue box next to my bed on my nightstand just behind my alarm clock. I hold it in my hands every night, and when I do I can almost hear the train that floated just above the water line. I can visualize the beautiful bathhouse, and smell the warm salt water they would use to clean the spirits and other unexplainable creatures. My whole body would feel warm and toasty when I thought about everything that happened back then. Sometimes I would wake up and think it was all just a dream. But then I turn to the little box and when I open it I would have proof that it all happened.

In a few days ill be turning fifteen. Weird. I was only ten when I went to the spirit world. But today was just going to be like any other day. I woke up, got ready for school, and sat at an empty table. Mom had set the table up, only at my seat of course, and she left me breakfast in the microwave, and left a small note telling me to have a good day.

I took a deep sigh and opened the microwave, crumpling the paper and tossing it into the waste paper basket next to the fridge. I sat down and begin to eat my small roll of buttered rice. A flash back of when Haku gave me those balls of whatever they were… a large sigh took over me. I remembered that the whole time I ate them I was crying. I hurried up and finished my food, then I put my shoes on and grabbed my shoes, running out the door noticing I had nine minutes to make it a mile to school.

I ran with all the strength that was in my system. Then I remembered how I ran even faster than ever away from Kaonash when I fed him that spirits medicine. He got mad thinking I had poisoned him and chased me all over the bathhouse. Well at least I stopped him from swallowing everything in sight.

I arrived at the school just seconds before the class bell rang. I sat down in my seat, almost collapsing from lack of air.

"Chihiro! Hey! How's it going!" called out my scrawny red headed companion from across the room. I looked up lazily and drank in the sights of my friend clumsily running to my side. She wore the uniform of our school, with blue collar, and blue skirt, with a red tie that tucked underneath the shirts folds. Her freckles were bright read, and she seemed even happier than the day before.

" Hey Ekiyuu", I sighed.

"How come your all… out of breath?" she asked, twirling her finger around one of her red pig-tails.

"I had to run to school at the last minute." I said.

" Ok Class Everyone Quiet Down!" called out Mrs. Hadekyouyu.

Not everyone heard her over all the commotion of seeing each other once again.

" ALRIGHT ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP!" she screamed. Everyone wide eyed shot their attention to the teacher as she began to introduce out next lesson.

All I could think was "Could this day go any slower?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Hey! Even though i only got one review, i feel bad for only posting such a short

chapter. Well in the last chapter i had some names that did mean things, so i'll explain

what they mean.

Ekiyuu- good friend

Hadekyouyu- loud teacher giggle

anyways, i thank the person to give me my first review, and yes, i agree, haku is hot!

lol

Disclaimer: you know the drill, dont own anything from Miyazakis Sprited Away and never will

bla bla bla...

When my last class ended, i walked slowly around the corner,  
and bumped into my friend metsukitamenisan. I like to call him Metsuki.

I fell backwards from suprize and my books spread all over my surroundings. I looked up at my good friend, as he stammered around me picking up my books.

"I'm so sorry Chihiro!" He cried.

I stayed in my position with my elbows bent completely, and looking around at my nervous friend. He had his blue jeans all baggy and his shirt was small reveiling every single muscle that was in his upper body. I at first couldnt beleive that my scrawny pathetic at times friend was so fit.

"Hi Metsuki.." i moanded.

Once all the books were saved from any more imbarable damage, he reached out to pull me up.

"Why do you look so sad? Your birthday is in only two days! You should be jumping up and down wondering what your parents are going to do for you!" He exclaimed excitedly trying to cheer me up we walked towards wherever in the world Metsuki was going.

I waved my hands above my head pathetically. "Yeah! yay wooooo-hoooo." I hummed throwing my hands back down at my sides. "Just dont feel like celebrating."

"OhHHhhHHhH! I get it! Its that time of the month again isnt it?" He asked turning head slightly smiling.

I pushed him away roughly." NO!"

He only laughed and stood back at my side. " So what you doing today?"

"Going home. Dad might scold me if im late so i really better get going." I explained taking my books from him.

"Scold?"

"Not in a bad way, just like... tell me for it to never happen again." I said.

"Oh well.. ok ill let you go then."

"Alright ill see you tomarow?" I asked turning slightly but not looseing eyes contact.

He smiled slightly and shined his brown/green eyes at me.

"Sure."

I smiled then turned to go the oposite way.

I was walking at the bottom of the hill that my house sat apon, when i saw something i hadent noticed in my long four years of memory. I bent down next to the little house shaped rocks, and touched the top of one. A flash back of when my family was driving past the little village. Mom said that the spirits lived in them.  
I smiled, remembering how big the spirits at the bathhouse were.

"Well they do come in all shapes and sizes." I mumbled past a sigh. Then i stood and continued my journey home.

When i walkd up my doorway, i noticed my dads car in the drinkway. I sighed and opened the door slowly. I threw my bag on the ground and kicked my shoes off next to my bag.

"Chihiro? That you?" He called from the living room just across from the kitchen.

"Yes sir." I called, walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

I turned to look at him as i was about to pass the room. He was humbly sprawled across the couch watching some horor movie. I could hear screaming and a monster roaring comming from the tv. He also had a chicken lag in his hand that rested on his stomach.

" Is it alright if i goto my room? I have studies." I groaned looking from the greasy looking man.

"Yeah. You acctually comming to the dinner table tonight?"

I frowned not wanting to. "Yes sir." I said, bowing my head before jetting up the stairs to my room. I ran in and shut the door, profusely bofore jumping on my bed and curling into a ball.

I shut my eyes and tried to go back to when i was sitting in Zenibas home; her no face boh, yubabas crow, and me; helping her sew the little rubber band.

I quickly took out the band, and heald it to my heart. Then i remembered the reason i was even at Zenibas home.

"Haku." I whispered.

I began again thinking about the day i remembered Hakus true identity.

"The Haku river." I whispered again.

I remembered how he changed back to his normal form and we flew back to the bathhouse hand in hand.

I began to ask myself if i would have been happier if i just stayed there working for yubaba. I could have been with Haku. But it was either loose a love, or a mom and dad.Then i knew i made the right choice. "what if i tried going back?" i asked myself. I want to so much, but dont want to go againt Hakus orders. 'Orders' I hate being ordered around! I cant stand it! But also i have no choice to go against them. But Haku did say that we hopefully would see each other again. I shook my head and got up walking over to my desk to do some studying. I looked down at the rubber bad that shined in me hand.I smiled, then tied my hair into a pony tail with it, then reached over and opened a book."Ugh math! I hate it!" i thought. But i already knew i wasnt going to get much studying done.My mind was too caught up with thoughts of Haku and the spirit world.

"CHIHIRO! CHIHIRO come down for dinner!" yelled mom.

I jerked up from my slumber, and noticed i had fallen asleep on my book thinking about Haku. A slight smile slipped from my mouth.  
"CHIHIRO!" My father roared up the stairs.

"Coming!" i cried, getting up and running down stairs. When i got down stairs i hid from my dads glare as i passed him going to the kitchen.

"When i asked if you were comming to dinner i meant on time as well." I grumbled as we both sat down on our pillows, protecting our skin from the cold tile.

"Sorry Sir. Wont happen again!"

"Well lets just enjoy!" My mom said bowing her head. My father and i did the same before eating ourselves.

When i was full i excused myself from the tabel, and found myself going for a walk outside.

I walked without thinking down to the large train station that had been shut down since who knows when. Then i heard a sound come from the quiet tunnel.

"A train?" I gasped. I smiled. "Maybe i can go back!" I thought excitedly. Then without thinking i began to run down the tunnel. "HAKU! IM COMMING!"

A few minutes later i made it all the way down the tunnel, and floowed its leat. When i stepped outside the door that lead to light, a gust of wind blew over my face, and I breathed in the much missed scent. I could feel the morning mist blow against my pail skin. I begain to run around in the feilds of perfect green grass. When I found myself in the town that had turned my parents to pigs, she tried to remember my way to the bathhouse.

I ran in different directions, until I saw it... the stairs that lead the the bathhouse. I large grin spread across my face. Then she took three steps back, and then began to sprit up the stairs. Once at the top, she almost fainted as the beautiful bathhouses sight reentered her mind. I ran across the bridge, and bent down to go into the little door that lead to the side of the bathhouse. I began to run down the steps, faster than when I tripped. But this time she didnt hit the wall, only kept running and almost fell off the edge. She grabbed ahold of the door handle, and slowly opened it. Once inside, i stood still.

"God please dont let it be a dream!" I cried in my mind, then i began to run down the queit doors, and finally stood the the room that i once tried to work in. I shivered seeing that the room was quiet. Then i saw him. My so called "grandpa". He called me his grandaughter trying to get Lin to calm down when she first saw me.

" Kamagi! KAMAGI!" I yelped, jumping on his eight legged body, that was covered in a whool blanket.

"Eh? Oh.. its only you Chihiro..." he grumbled under his now white mustache. Then his eyes shot open and he turned over quickly. "CHIHIRO!"

I sat on my knees with my hands folded on top of them smiling. I bowed three times, then waited for him to breath.

"What are you doing back here!" He yelled wrapping four of his arms around my back.

"I had to come back! I couldnt stand it!"

" ALRIGHT ALRIGHT WHATS ALL THE COMOTION DOWN HERE?" called a frog bouncing in front of the small sliding door. When the toad that had first noticed me on the bridge when i let go of my breath saw my face, he just dropped down on the ground, and didnt recover from the fall.

I laughed a little.

"Does anyone else know?" Kamagi asked snaping four fingers for my attention.

The little balls of suit were all sleeping sound. The whole place wasnt nothing but silence.

"If i had, the whole place would be awake now wouldnt it?" I asked smiling.

"well i supose your right. It woudnt be smart to go and wake anyone up... so hows about we sleep until night. Then you can suprise everyone." He offered yawning.

I could tell he was very tired and needed much rest for him to get back to work that night.

I nodded, taking off my shoes and socks, and laying on the wooded floor. Kamagi put a whool blanket on me when i was fast asleep.

"Oh Haku, your in for a suprise. Poor girl, i hope he doesnt become angry with her." Kamagi mumbled going back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well! WELL? Whataya think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! i wanna know how im doing! well anyways, the name that i made up in this chapter means:

metsukitamenisan- eyes from sun

it doesnt make any sense unless you think about it. Once it makes sense, its a very beautiful name. KK! THANKS! 


	3. Chapter 3

-  
I would reeeeeeally like to thank all of you that have been

reviewing, your what makes me think i should keep going.

Please excuse all of the mistakes i have. In my writting

i have this problem... where... either i cant spell...

i write something wrong... or... i get mixed up where im

the narrator, and then chihiro is. I just have a hard time

with it. Thanks again!

Discaimer: GAH! well.. here it goes.. -GASP- IDONOTOWNANYOF-

MIYAZAKISWORKANDNEVERWILL.IONLYOWNTHECHARACTERSTHATARE-

UNKNOWNTOSPIRITEDAWAYPART1 -wipes head- well there ya go.

PHEW! ok well here it goes.

----------------------------------------------------------

-chapter 3-

"Chihiro, chihiro wake up!" Yelled Kamagi, shaking me with all the strength her could muster out of his over workered spider like leggs.

I opened my eyes to see Kamagis white beard, and almost forgot that it had changed over the years. I rubbed my eyes and looked around me. I noticed my foot drooped over the edge of the step that went down to the balls of suit. Only one was out of its little home. It was on my toe, and it puffed up really big when i noticed it there. I smiled at it trying not to alarm it. It floated off and bounced in circles.  
A second later all of the suit balls came out with rocks in their arms. They floated over to my leg and with all of their might, they threw their rocks aside, and looked at me. I widened my eyes remembering when they had done the same thing to me once before, so i would do their work.  
I smiled gently and waved a finger."That wont work this time"  
I giggled. I heard some small heave-ho's as they all picked up their rocks and began to float over to the boiler. I looked around for kamagi, he was sitting up on his work spot, and was getting read to take orders for him to work.

"Hey Kamagi!" I said standing up.

"Child you should wait for Lin to come, she'll be here in only a minute." He said. I nodded and sat next to the door to wait.

"So child.. what made you come back?" He asked taking the first order.

"I dont know... i guess i just followed my heart." I answered.  
When i noticed what i said i threw my hands over my mouth.

"What was it your heart was following?" he asked nosily.

I was struggling on how to answere, when Lin slid the door open.

"Whats with you toad?" she said walking inside, not noticing me.

"Hey kamagi, its been how long since i last told you to STOP LEAVING YOUR BOWLS UP THERE! LEAVE THEM BY THE DOOR!" she barked, handing him a new bowl and taking the old one.

She bent down and started throwing little colory star shaped foods to the suit balls. She noticed the silence coming from Kamagi. He usually retorted with a 'HMPH' or a 'why should i?'

"Kamagi? Why are you so quiet?"

"Turn around." I giggle from behind her. When she turned,  
i had my arms crossed and my toe tapping on the firm wooden floor.

She jumped and almost fell into the small workers working space.  
She regained balance, and slowly turned. Her eyes widened and she screamed as if there were a monster about to eat her. Then i found her wrapped around me with a death grip.

"CHIHIRO CHIHIRO CHIHIRO CHIHIRO CHIHIRO!" she screams. I gasped for air and tried to push her away, but she must have gained more strength over the years, because there was no way in hell i was getting out of her arms.

"L-LI-LIN! H-HI! UM! I-I-I I Can-CANT BREATH!" I coughed.

"I DONT CARE!" she said squeezing me tighter. My eyes widened and i tried to slip from under her arms. No use. THANK YOU KAMAGI!

"Let the child go before she passes out Lin." He said sipping on his soup.

"Oh!" She laughed pulling away. She looked at my face and almost started to cry. "What are you doing here!" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. " I missed everyone."

"And a special someone." Kamagi mumbled under his spoon.

Lin laughed. "Well everyone hasnt forgotten about you! I swear it! We mention you at least ten times a day." She said.

"Im honored!" And seriously i was! Everyone treated me like dirt when i was last there. I was truly happy to hear it.

"You have got to go see everyone! They'll be so suprised!" Lin exclaimed.

Just as Lin was forcing me out the small sliding door, kamagi spoke up. "LIN! TAKE THE CHILD TO HAKU! Shes been wanting to see him. I can smell it." He laughed.

Lin nodded, even though she still didnt like Haku much, she would do as I wanted. She dragged me all over the bathhouse, showing me off,  
saying 'look who i found!' Everyone practically takled me. They would sometimes cover their noses because my human scent had come back.  
She asked everyone where Haku would be, but no one knew.

We were running about the bathhouse before Lin finally got ticked off,  
and screamed "HAKU! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE! SOMEONE WANTS TO SEE YOU!"

Five seconds later; a young man with hair now down to the middle of his back,  
in the same clothes as last, and gliding like a dragon; came down the stairs not noticing i was hiding behind Lin.

"What is it Lin? Yubaba was going to send me to get something." He grumbled.

I fealt Lin grip my wrist, then roughly pulled me from behind her,  
and smiling wildly as i almost fell across the room. Good she kept a good grip or i would be eating the floor right about now.

His eyes widened, but he stood still, barely breathing at all.

I stood up, throwing my hand from Lins hold, and straightened up, barely noticing that the whole bathhouse, even the spirits had been silent.

I looked around nervously."WHAT?" i cried out.

They all went back to their bathing, and i only then turned to look at haku. Oh wow had he grown! He was still taller than me, i can assure you that. I was about 5'7, while he was about 6'. His facial features were no more of a boys, but now a young man, with a jaw ling going across each cheek. His eyes were now more relaxed than puppylike. He was much more beautiful than any other boy at my high school. I gasped when i saw that i was staring. He only smiled.

"I... uh..." I muttered.

He slowly started walking towards me, half smiling, half frowning. I'm guessing the frown was because Yubaba was probably looking for me.

He stood just in front of me, before taking my hand into his. Before he could even speak, i jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He hesitantly returned the hugg, and snuggled against my neck, stoking my hair.

"I missed you Chihiro." He whispered.

"And I you." I said back.

Just then i heard Lin cry out, and i almost broke into laughter,  
she sounded so much like a dog when it yelped when she cried.

I let go of Haku and turned to look at her."Whats with you?"

"Its just.. so so..so ROMANTIC!" She said wiping a tear away with her sleave.  
I looked around and almost all of the woman in there were dabbing their faces, and wishing they could fall in love.

I blushed and looked up at Hakus face. "Are you angry?"

He smiled half-heartedly down at my pleading eyes. "It was foolish of you to come"  
He started.

I looked down at my feet, knowing his next words would be something like,  
'GO BACK NOW!' or 'how could you go against me and look back?'

"I could never be mad at you. I did say we would see each other again,  
and i cant blame you for wanting it to happen by now." He said hugging me back into his arms.

'HE DOES LOVE ME!' I thought. 'THANK YOU BUDDAH!' i praised.  
But then i thought, what will Yubaba do?

As if Haku had read my mind, he took my hand and said,"Come, Yubaba is going to want to see you. If you dont sign a contract with her she will turn you into a pig if you eat." He said.

My eyes were worried. "I dont want to forget my name!" I said.

"Dont worry, her heart has softened a bit ever since Boh turned against her." He said. "I'm sure shell go easy on you since Boh will be upset if she doesnt"  
He explained tightening his grip on my hand. I could only smile and oblidge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO ? Whatcha think?

Well anyways, thank you to the reviewer that corrected me.

Haku said that they would indeed see each other again. So

thanks once again. And PLEEEEEEEASE! PLEASE PLEASE WITH

all the sugar in the world PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer...Ya YA YOU KNOW I DUN OWN SHIZZLE THAT CAME FROM

YOU KNOW HIZZLE.

------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 4

-human world-

(-hint hint- since chihiro is gone, there is and unknown narrator to tell what was going on. Not chihiros POV. KK moving on!)

Chihiros parents were both standing on the porch of their home sipping tea, and wondering why their daughter hadent returned home from the previous night.

Chihiros mom took another sip, patting the side of the small cup. "I hope she is alright." She hummed through the hot steam that rose from the tea.

"She's fine, i'm sure." Her dad said firmly. "But when she gets home shes not getting off so easy."

"Dont be too hard on her. Something might be troubling her."She sighed.

He grumbled something like, "Somethings GOING to be troubling her soon enough."

"Oh come now! You remember the days when we would sneak out to be alone. Away from the things that troubled us."

"I never did such a dihonorable thing! I dealt with my problems, obeyed the rules, i kept control of my life!" He growled.

Chihiros mom turned towards the door and opened it, then looking back at him.

"She needs a father, not a General." She said before going inside.

-spirit world-

"AhhhHHhhHh... Sen. Youve returned."Yubaba hummed. "you arent as shrimpy as i remember though.

I shrugged trying to ingnore her remark. Yubaba giggled evily.

"So why have you come back?" She asked, waving her hand and the lamp next to me suddenly turned on.

I jumped at the suprise light, then settled back in the chair.

"I... came back... be-because..." I dont want to say it with him RIGHT NEXT TO ME! "I missed everyone." I answered smoothly.

"MMHHHMMMMMMM..." She moaned, reaching into her desk droor.  
"Sen, i want to reming you, you caused a lot of trouble, and i have only just gotten back on my feet." She explained, looking me deep in the eyes.

"I'm sorry ma'am." I said. "None of it was on purpose."

"Mhmm, well now that my son has a peice of his heart with your name on it, i sure cant turn you into a pig. And he wont let me give you a job in the bathhouse... how about joining Haku as my apprentice?"

"Would i get to keep my name?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed. "I suppose so."

"And one last favor." I said, looking over at Haku.

"YYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS?" she hissed, annoyed.

"Change his name back. Give him the name he was born with."

I looked back at Yubabas beak, and on each side settled wide eyes glaring at me.

Haku was smiling inside, but dared not to smile in front of his master.

"You asked a lot from me child, including my pacience"  
she snorted.

I sat still, waiting for her to say yes. When she only glared back, i spoke up.

"YES? OR NO?" I demanded.

She smiled once more. " I see you and me have the same amount of pacience. None whatsoever. Ok ok you win, Haku you can have your name back."

I smiled with joy. Yubaba snapped her fingers, and a paper suddenly appeared in front of her face. She took a pen from behind her ear, and positioned to write.

"YOUR NAME BOY?" she ordered after waiting a minute.

"Kohaku River!" I barked before he had a chance.

"Kohaku River eh? Thats quite a name."

"Its the one his mother gave him, and he should have had the right to keep it." I mocked.

Yubaba only smiled once more, then snapped a new paper in front of her. She waved her and and the paper flew directly in my face. I took ahold of it, then grapped the pen that also flew at me. I put my name on the paper, then let go. She started to crinkle the paper in her hand and when her hand opened, the paper was gone.

"There. Now sen i-"

"CHIHIRO!" I barked.

The woman threw her head back and begain to laugh like a hieeeeeeena ( dont hate me, im too lazy for spell check and too dumb to know how to spell it).

"What?" Kohaku asked confused.

She calmed herself and took deep breaths. "I-i-i wiped Bohs memory just as i found out you were here! MuAHAHA!" she shrilled.

I only got even more confused. "What is this scheme your planning?" I asked worried.

After a minute, Yubaba regained control, and sat up straight.

She lifted her hand, and waved for me to come to her. I had no control in wheather or not i did, because i began to float in mid air.

Then she raised her other hand and there was Kohakus papor in her hand. Five seconds later, with me still slowly floating towards her, she lit the paper on fire.

"I dont understand!" Kohaku yelled, trying to controll his anger.

"You're free to go Kohaku, Now i have SEN as my apprentice."

"But... she cannot fly! She is only a human! She cant do any of it on her own! And... i cant leave her!" He yelled, trying to reach out and catch me. He jerked his hand back and noticed his his hand was burned. "She wouldnt work for you even if you were nice to her!"

"Oh why thank you for reminding me." she said, reaching into her pocket, pulling out a small box. Inside was a small black slug.  
She waved her hand over it and it turned into a small candy.

As i floated right in front of her desk, she roughly slipped the candy into my mouth and heald it shout as the candy quickly melted in my mouth. She smiled, watching my brown eyes turn grey.

"she is mine." she said, letting me go. I landed soflty on the ground, and stared straight ahead.

Kohaku frantically grabbed my arms and spun me around.

Furiously he shook me." Chihiro! SNAP OUT OF IT! Chihiro! CHIHIRO!"

I grabbed his arm tight in my hand and pushed him away.

"It is time for you to leave sir." I said.

"But.. NO! I CANT LEAVE YOU HERE!"

"Kohaku...she told you so politley, wouldnt have to make her CRINGE! in anger would you?" Yubaba asked angrily. When she said cringe she twisted her hand, veins popping out of her wirst. I tipped over onto the ground screaming for air.

"OK! STOP! ILL GO!" he said.

She kept her hold. " GO! BEFORE SHES DEAD YOU IMBISIL!"

With that Kohaku was out the door, and secretly on his way to Zenibas for help.

I stood up straight, and stood plainly in front of Yubabas desk. "Sen!" she growled.

"Yes ma'am?"

"We have work to do."

"Yes ma'am."

----------------------------------------------------------------

WELL? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW? IM BEGGING YOU?  
i love it when i know my story is being enjoyed. thanks again for all that have! i heart ya! in... a ... friend... type of way.  
TTFN! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters from Miyazakis Spirited away and never will. The only ones i won are the ones i make up along the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"MAAAAMAAAA!" Cried Boh from under a pile of pillows.  
"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The baby fealt a light pat on the head, before looking up. "Your not MAMA! I WANT MAMA!" He screams, waving his hands around frantiacally.

"HOLD STILL BRAT!" i growled at him, grabbing one of his fingers into me whole hand. I shoved a needle into the tip of the finger, then pushed the tip of it, making the purple shiny liquid go inside the poor childs body.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
He screamed grabbing my neck and holding mt up into the air.  
"I HATE YOU! MAMAS GOING TO KILL YOU! MMAAAMMMAAAA!" he called.

I began to choke, but showed no signs, jus waited for the medicine to work. Slowly the baby began to rock back and forth, slobber dripping down his chin. "ma..ma.." he whispered before passing out in the heap of pillows.

His hand had tel go of my neck as soon as he fell. I calmly found my way out, then walked away from the room locking the door behind me. This time, the door was steel.

"Sen! Did you give him the posion! I cant have him remembering you now can i?" she laughed.

I showed no smiled as i noded in agreement. "Anything else?"

"One last thing." she said. She waved her hand over my head. "Now i will take your form, and find out what Kohaku is going to be cooking up for his revenge for his.  
sweet... defenseless... 'Chihiro'!" She said wrapping her wrinkly hands around the bottom of my chin. I just stood still, staring out at nothingness.

"Stay here and protect my baby, and my bathhouse. If anything gets out of control, make sure you show them who's boss!" she demended.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded, opening the balcolny door for her.  
She changed herself into my form, and then jumped off the balcolny, flying her way to Zenibas.

I silently turned off the light and walked to the babys door, making sure it was secure. Then i went to the long doors that lead away from Yubabas room, making sure EVERY SINGLE DOOR was closed.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen where everyone was running around frantically. "Hey Chihiro! Hows it going Chihiro"  
they would call out.

I ignored them and kept going, then made my way to where Lin had been working. She was helping scrub some floors in a hallway.

"Chihiro! Hey! How'd it go with Yu-ba---ba... whats with your eyes?" she asked. I ignore her comment.

"Its Sen. Do not call me Chihiro anymore. I go under Yubabas orders now. Treat me with RESPECT!" I ordered.

Lins eyes widened with anger. She raised her hand and brought it down hard on my cheek. I winced a little, turned back to her.  
My eyes seemed so... empty. Everything was colorless and meaningless. Whats wrong with me? Everything i did only made me even more... worthless. I stood still, hands down at me sides, and waiting for what next to happen.

Lins eyes went soft then in relization. "That old wench has got you under her spell doesnt she?" she asked kneeling down in front of me with her hands on my shoulders.

I could almost feel my self come back to the surface,  
but then i faded again and once again everything, meant nothing.

I turned slowly, stopping at the end of the hall. "This will not be mentioned to Yubaba, but it will aslo never happen again! Dont come within twenty feet of me, or you will become my breakfast!" i ordered. Then i stepped around the corner to go down some more steps. Lin stood in silence and women behind her almost fainted at the scene of Lin hitting me. I payed no attention to the slap. 'I must follow orders!'

------------------------------------------------------------

-Zenibas-

"Kohaku... please dont worry. I'm sure there is a way to fix this." Zeniba said.

"I cant. Its my fault shes even here!" He sighed.

"Its love that brought her here, not your fault at all." she said.

Then they heard a knock at the door, and a cry as something tumbled to the groud beside it. Kohaku ran outside to see what it was. "Chihiro!" he cried. He swooped her up in his arms.  
He carried her inside, and layed her across the table. She fluttered her eyes open to see her surroundings. She jumped up and hugged Kohaku with a death grip.

"Please Kohaku! Shes going to try and control me again!" She cried.

"I wont let her Chihiro. I promise." He said rubbing her back.

I secret smile spread across the evil Yubabas Chihiro impersination.  
'Ive outdone myself now!' she thought.

"Child are you alright?" Zeniba called.

Chihiro(cha sure) turned to face Zeniba with a daze of happiness across her face. "ZENINBA!" She cried wrapping her arms around her (sisters)  
friends waiste.

Zeniba cought a glance at the pony Chihiro had been wearing, it was shiny pink, and sparkled. But it had no love on it. It was covered in hate and agony. Then Zeniba thought, 'she called me Zeniba! this is not my chihiro!'

Zeniba threw (chihiro) across the room.

"WOMAN ARE YOU MAD?" Kohaku yelled.

"Damn right i am! Yubaba come out now!" She ordered.

The impersination laughed evily, standing to her feet.  
"so youve found me out." she said, changing back to herself.

"You arent aloud here! OUT WITH YOU!" Yelled Zeniba.

"Ha ha ha" Yubaba laughed stubornly. "Fine ill go, but with warning." Yubaba cringed her hand tight. Tighter than the last time.  
"You try anything Kohaku, and she's dead!"

"OK! PLEASE STOP! YOUR HURTING HER!" he cried.

Yubaba let go of the cringe, and then dissapeared into thin air. Zeniba and Kohaku only stared at each other, as no face made them some tea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-bathhouse-

I was walking down the hall, when i heard a scream. I looked around paniky, but then noticed, the scream had come from myself. I was lying on the floor, tear bursting from my eyes painfully. My face turned purple and Lin and many others surrounded me.

"Chihiro! Chi--- SEN! ANSWERE ME!" Lin cried out shaking my body.

"Lin." I whispered before passing out in her arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? WHATAYA THIIINK? KK R&R PLEASE! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

----------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone, i am like... SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about leaving you hanggin with the last chapter. I am writting as i go, and im having problems of finding out whats going to happen next. I guess i have an idea, but you all will just have to wait. -grins evily- Also i am really sorry about the narrator mistakes. I go from chihiro being she or chihiro being I. Confusing i know. And all of my grammar and spelling mistakes, i deeply apologise for. Anyways, ill shut up now and go ahead and give you the next chapter and if im happy today, ill even give you another. KK! hope you enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Ya you know, i dont own... you know what.  
and i do own... you know what!

----------------------------------------------------------

"What am i going to do Kaonash? If i go near chihiro, Yubaba'l kill her. She litterally holds Chihiros life in her hands." Kohaku said.

No face sat on a rock beside the lake Kohaku was bathing in. It was darkness that filled their surroundings, and little fireflies floated around them.

No face of course only responded with a sweet 'hmph'.

"Zeniba said that Yubaba only controls her mind, and not her heart. I just dont understand!"

"Hm."

"Its weird how the mind and the heart work together. The heart is the only thing that keeps the body alive, but the brain is the thing that keeps the heart going. They cant do anything without each other." He said.

"Hmm." No face replied.

"Thats how i feel with Chihiro." Kohaku whispered, poking at a small pebble. He then shivered getting out of the water.

Kaonash handed Kohaku his towel.

"Its getting really dark, i need to go think of what to do"  
Kohaku said taking the towel.

"Mhmm."

---------------------------------------------------------------

I rolled around in what seemed like the most comfortable bed in the world. I found myself out from under the sheets,  
and looking around a very white room.

"OH! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Squealed a toad like woman in a purple outfit. In a way, she wasnt that ugly for looking like a toad.

I sat up, holding my hand on my side as a cramp came. "h-how long have i- been asleep?" I mumbled.

"Oh... probably about a day and a half." She answered.  
"Your eyes seem to have changed back to normal. Thats a releif."

"Like how?"

"They were... grey... but now they're back to brown."

I looked around nervously. "Where's Kohaku? Is he still gone?" I asked.

"You knew he left? When he came down i overheard him telling Lin Yubaba had possessed you or something." She said.

"I indeed wasnt myself. I was saying the oposite of my thoughts, and doing the oposite of my intensions." I said crawling out of the bed.

"So what happened?"

"Its hard to explain." I said. I stood from the bed, and turned to the toad woman. "Dont mention this to Yubaba."

She nodded. I stepped from the room and found myself one floor from Yubabas room. I began to walk towards the elevator.

"Sen! Sen you little wench! I know what happened! Dont you EVER loose control of the Bathhouse again!" I heard Yubaba screaming from behind me.

I turned slightly and as Yubaba was running, she stopped noticing my eyes.

"Ive lost control. HAH! No problem!" She laughed. She looked deep into my eyes, and then i once again fealt myself drift off.

"CHIHIRO!" Yelled Lin from behind me. I did not turn even though i wanted to. I fealt her jerk me around and shaking me scarcely.

She stopped when she saw my sad eyes pleading for her to let me go, even though they left no trace of thought behind their grayness. She let me go and then saw Yubaba laughing histerically.

"You did this to her!" Lin yelled.

"Thats right. And if you know whats best for her, you will step away from her NOW or she may never be seen again. In ANY world." Yubaba threatened.

Lin stepped away slowly."What do you mean?"

Yubaba smiled and looked at the back of my head. "Im not so sure you would want me to demonstrate."

Lin looked at my face, and tried to look deeper past the grey. She sighed, "Well if it brings her pain then no."

"Good, then get back to your work, and pay no attention to this worthless little girl."

"If she's worthless then what are you doing with her?" Lin asked sadly.

"She is worthless to you, not to me. Now as i said, got bACK TO WORK!" Yubaba ordered.

Lin bowed ungreatfully, and ran back to where she was working.

"Sen." Yubaba hissed.

I turned slowly, and looked her in the eyes. "Ma'am?"

"Do i need to punish you or have you learned your lesson?"

"No ma'am, i have learned my lesson." I said plainly.

"Good." She hummed. "Now i have a small chore for you"  
Yubaba grinned wildly.

"Whatever you want."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh you poor boy. I have an idea, but it is risky for both yours and Chihiros life." Zeniba said sadly, rubbing Kohakus back.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You remember when Chihiro fed you that medicine from the spirit?" She asked.

"Barely." He said.

"Well i have much left over from a long time ago. I can give you some, but you would have to see her, and have her eat it." Zeniba explained.

"I could try, but i have to make sure that Yubaba isnt around when i do so."

"I can make sure of that."

"Good."

"Hm." No face said, makeing some soup.

------------------------------------------------------------------

OK! WELL im leaving you with another story that leaves you hangin,  
SO SORRY! Let me think and ill have another chapter for ya!  
OK! R&R! PLEASE! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

----------------------------------------------------------

Alright, alright, alright i THINK im ready to go on. Eh.  
hope you like.

Disclaimer- you know who... i dont not own... u know what ... i do own. KK LETS START!

----------------------------------------------------------

Yubaba took me back up to the very top of the bathhouse and made me sit in a very small room, in the middle of a circle in the middle of the room, with little candles all over. I began to think she was going to do a ritual on me, but i knew i couldnt do anything about it because of Yubabas control on me. I sat in the circle and watched from the corner of my eye as she left me in the room all by myself.

"Spirits, possess this girls body, give her your strength,  
and your powers, so she can join me in my quest." She mumbled locking the small key hole in the door.

My heart began to race, and my blood was pumping everywhere except to my lungs. I waited for over five minutes, before i could feel a change in the air. It began foggy, and cold. I could see smoke entering at the floorboards. The i saw these small rocks that layed around the circle, turn blue. The blue was at first a light beautiful color. But then it started to darken, and almost look black. The rocks then shot their dark color rays into the air, and then the tip of them fall on top of my head. My possessed defenseless body couldnt do anything, so i just sat there and waited for whatever was about to come to me. I fealt a small tingle shoot throughout my nerves, and it almost tickled. The tingle started to turn into a shock, and then i fealt the most horrible pain ever since i passed out the day before. My whole body began to shake, my heart stopped comletely. Then the dark colors that layed atop my head, let go and quickly wrapped around my entire body.  
My lungs stopped, my body went numb, and then the small colored strings let go. They shot themselves back into the rocks around me,  
and left me. I layed myslef slowly back to the ground, looking up at the wooden ceiling. My heart beat slowly recovered, and a second later, i inhaled a gasp of air. My bodys nerves bagen to come back, and all the pain was gone.

Yubaba opened the door, it creaked louder than any other door. "Child? Is it over?" she called.

I stood up and looked her way. "Yes ma'am." I answered.

"Good."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Kohaku, are you sure you're ready to go?" Zeniba asked as she handed him the medicin wrapped in a small cloth bag.

"Of course." He said sternly taking hold of the bag. He transformed into the dragon that he was, and then flew up into the air.

"Be careful young blood." She whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Go now! He's comming to get you. I can smell him! Do this or suffer the consequences!" Yubaba yelled.

I turned slowly and walked away from her room, knife in hand.

I walked down the long hallway of doors, and locked every single one. Then i walked down a flight of stairs. Lin was on the floor cleaning a bath for some new sprits.

"Sen..." She said sadly.

I turned to her and looked plainly at her upset face.

"I have buisness to take care of, what is it you have called me for?" I asked.

"Sen... why? Why is she doing this to you?"

"She has her reasons and they are none of your buisness."

"Come on... Chihiro! Please! Just stop being like this!"

I then fealt a small pinch feeling in my side and knew it was Yubaba. I winced, then turned away from Lin.

"Chihiro! Stop!" Lin yelled.

I began to run down the stairs and out of the bathhouse.  
Lin followed me all the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------

'Almost there. I can see the bridge.' Kohaku thought landing next to a building serving to over ten spirits. He ran as fast as he could until he saw the bridge. There he saw me standing,  
waiting for him.

"CHIHIRO!" He yelled, running to stand in front of me.

I hid the knife behind me, and gripped it as tight as i could.

"Chihiro im so glad you're okay. Listen to me, Zeniba gave me some medicine for you and if you take it, you'll be free from Yubaba!" He said quickly opening up a small bag.

"Yubaba would be angry if she lost me." I said.

"So? Here take it!" He said handing it out to me.

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"Chihiro.. whats that you're holding?" Lin asked from behind me.

When Kohaku looked away to see Lin, i plunged on top of him,  
and heald the knife to his heart.

"Chihiro?" He asked shakingly.

"Orders from Yubaba." I said, lowering it a little more.

"Chihiro please..."

My insides were burning. Not from Yubaba, but from all that was happening. 'I hate you YUBABA!' I thought.

Kohakus face went even sadder when he saw tears fighting their way through my emotionless eyes. My hand began to shake,  
the knife almost dropping to the ground.

"Come on Chihiro, you can beat her. I know you can. No slug can take control of you. Your spirit is to strong!" Kohaku cried.

A whimper escaped from my lips as a tear dripped from my cheek and onto his. The knife poked a little harder against his chest.

"I-it... H-h-hurtss-s." I whimpered. I fealt as something began to grow inside of me, and all of my feelings for pain went straight to my side, but my body couldnt respond to it. I couldnt try and make it go away.

"Please Chihiro, you can stop this!"

"I-... i-"

"CHIHIRO! PLEASE DONT DO IT!" Lin cried. More people and spirits began to surround the scene and cry out for me to stop.

"I-... I...Im So-Sorry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY i left you with a cliffy. Its good though right? I KNOW! well ill update as soon as possible! i hope you dont hate me! 


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

---------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: I dont own, you dont own, we dont own, so lets get to reading! -smiles- you get what i mean!

---------------------------------------------------------

"I dont know officer, today is her birthday and Chihiro still isnt back. Im scared she wont ever come back!" Cried Chihiros mom.

Chihiros dad stood behind her mom and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, moving his hands up and down her freezing cold arms.

"Well, do you have a picture of her? It would be best if we could have a picture, and maybe even something of her clothes.  
Our search dogs may be able to hunt down her scent." The officer said, pulling up his pants by his utility belt.

Chihiros mom quickly reached inside of her blanket that was wrapped around her, and pulled out a picture of all three of them smiling for the camera.

"Here. Hunn? Would you goto Chihiros room and give them one of her shirts from the laundry basket?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded letting go of her and walking into the house.

"Ma'am were going to try our best to find your daughter.  
Have you asked any of her friends where she might be?"He asked.

She was about to answere with a 'No' but then she saw two of them comming towards the scene.

"OH! There they are now!" She waved towards them, wiping a tear from her eye.

Ekiyuu and Metsuki began to run when a police car started to come into sight. They both ran up to Chihiros mom and hugged her without a second thought.

"Oh my god! What happened? Is everything ok?" Ekiyuu asked.

"You both dont know? Where she could be?" she asked sadly.

"Who? Chihiro? I dont know she hasent been at school for three days. And she never misses school." Metsuki said.

"Oh dear. I dont know where she could have gone." She sighed.

"Well... we'll help you find her. Wont we Ekiyuu?" Metsuki said raising a folded fist in the air happily.

"Yeah! Anything for Chihiro!" She said excitedly.

Chihiros dad came outside with a pink shirt in his hand.

"Here." He said handing it over to the officer.

"Alright well i'll get right on it. If there is anything you need, ANYTHING at all, you can call me." He said handing Chihiros dad a card.

"Thanks."

"Hey! Can we get a card too?" Ekiyuu asked.

The officer laughed a little. "Yeah." He said handing them both cards.

"Officer... damu?" Ekiyuu asked, almost laughing.

"Yeah yeah yeah laugh all you want." He said getting into his car, and closing the door.

"Well i hope an officer with a name like that can do a good job!" Metsuki said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I-...I...Im So-Sorry."

And with all of the strength i had in my entire concience,  
I withdrew from Kohaku, turned the blade, and jammed it into the place that most hurt. I layed in pain, and made it go even deeper, screaming from the excrouciating(sp?) feeling in my side.  
I made the cut bigger, and then i withdrew the blade.

Kohaku jumped from the ground. "Chihiro!" He screamed.

I looked at the blade that i had just pulled from my side.  
A huge slug about the size of my foot was at the end of it.  
I had freed myself from Yubaba. I never thought that the slug had grown in size though. Now the pain she was giving me, was being replaced by a new one.

Kohaku sat by my side and heald my head up on his knees.  
He stroked my hair away from my face, and clamly kept whispering "Its going to be okay. I promise you. It's all right. Your going to be fine."

I hazily gazed up into his face, not getting anything that was going on around me. People had run inside to retreive some doctoring equipment.

Then everything went quiet. A darkness fell over the skys.  
Kohaku almost let go of me as i started to glow a dark blue.  
I shut my eyes as the pain left my body and i feal as if i were floating on a cloud. Then kohaku watched as my hair crumpled up and then shot out as a white color, with blue streaks. My eyes shot open looking straight at him, and he saw as they turned a beautiful night blue. My hands formed a tatooish looking sign on them, and my whole body seemed to be perfect.  
Then he saw little spirit looking things start to float from my wound, and then they covered themselves on it. About a second later they dissapeared back into me leaving nothing but a small wound scar.

My body settled down in its new form, and i fealt no pain whatsoever. I gazed up at Kohakus disbeleiveing face as to what had just happened in his arms. I smiled, then cuddled into his hold, and fell asleep. All i could think were three things. "At least Yubaba did something right." "Thank you Kohaku"  
and "Happy birthday Chihiro". With that, i was asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

EEEEP! NO CLIFFY? YAY! R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!  
PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! oh and here is a translation:

Officer Damu- Officer dumb... -smiles wickedly-

couldnt think of any other name!

KK! TTFN! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my god, if there is any way that all the people could forgive me for not updateing, i would so appreciate it. I was helping my grandpa with his work, and a huge peice of cement fell right on top of my hand!  
It was shattered. Im glad it was my left one. But anyways, its probably going to take me about an hour and a half to do this with one hand, so please people, if it seems messy, please dont hate me. Ill try my best to keep it clean and neat. Well here you go...-gasp- OK!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spirited Away characters, or places in the story, they all belong to Miyazaki, and i do own whatever is unknown to Miyazakis work.

Chapter 9-

I awoke in that same room from before. White all around, and nothing but worry in my eyes. I searched around rapidly, wondering why it was so quiet. I sat up, almost feeling like a newborn with not one single pain in my body, feeling healthier than a dogs toung.(dogs toung is the cleanest thing next to Lysol... so ive heard)

I whimpered a little, struggling to make my legs to the side of the bed.  
When my toes touched that ice cold ground, chills ran through my body. I shivered, then pressed my feet even more down onto the floor.  
More chills came and went, as i walked towards a rack that had a small cloak on it.

"Kohaku?" I choked through my long time of not useing my voice.

I heard something fall to the floor, and then i saw the sheet that hid me from the other side, fly up into the air.

"YOUR ALIVE!" Screamed Lin.

"Duh." I said sarcasticly. She roughly wrapped her arms around me and lifted me from the ground.

With my eyes bulging, and a nurse noticing my face turn blue from lack of air, she snapped at Lin."PUT THE CHILD DOWN! THERE MIGHT BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER STILL! YOU SEE THEM EYES! AND THAT HAIR! SHE AINT NORMAL NO MORE!" The toad lady barked.

Lin put me down quickly and searched through my eyes for what she missed. She frowned when she couldnt find it.

I blinked wildly. "Whats the matter?"

"She's right, your not the same." Lin said sadly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM RIGHT HERE!" I barked. Lin pulled my arm and shoved me in front of a mirror that hung on the door.

My eyes widened as the vision i hoped wasnt real soaked into my eyes. White hair, almost like papor, layed on my head, with light blue streaks all over. My face was pale, and didnt look like my old tanned perfect skin Mama loved so much. But the only thing i couldnt take my eyes off of... were... my eyes. I stared at them for what seemed like forever. They were... sad. No way i could change them from the sadness that bestowed in them. Darkest blue, darker than the crivices in the ocean that went down forever till you'd give up hope. Not black, but dark dark blue. A tear made its way to the tip of my eyes, and not a second after it fell, did i notice that not even the tear was normal. It was as blue as my eyes. I wiped it away frantically, and turned towards Lin.

"Whats happened to me?" I sobbed.

"Only one person would know other than Yubaba, and he... he left as soon as we had you in our care. Said Yubaba was going to kill you if she saw him." Lin said.

I couldnt help but let a few dark blue tears fall from my face and sizzle on the cold floor. I fealt an itch on my back, and when i reached to scratch it.  
i could have screamed if my vocal cords werent so missused. My shaky hand left the wet sticky area that sat on my back. I weazed in a few breaths until i turned to Lin pleading for an answere.

"Wings." Was all she said before she came towards me and turned me around.

She put her hands on my shoulders and squeazed loveingly. "I'm not trying to hurt you, but ive dealt with a lot of young spirit children that come from abusive human parents and had died in sorrow. They had wings, and until i set those wings free... they were trapped in sorrow,  
but once their wings were dry, they smiled as they flew to the sky. I hope these wings will do the same for you and take the sadness from your eyes." And not another word later, she jammed her hands into the stickyness on my back. I squeeled in pain, but stayed still as she worked her way to free those angel wings. I fealt as if she dug into my skin, and worms were squerming around inside me. I stood as still as possible,  
knowing in the end it would be okay.

A minute later, she had found what she was searching for, and yanked hard, my body falling backwards. She thrust her chest at my back. "come on Chihiro, i need you to help or these things will never be free'd." She said. I tightened my fist, and heald my ground. Again she tugged, and i stepped forward with all my strength. I heald my arms out to the toad woman and she willingly grabbed them and tugged at my body.  
Lin began to grunt at how difficult it was being to free me. She almost sounded like giving up. But then i fealt one last tug, and i fell on top of the toad woman, and fealt slime dripping down my back and my legs.  
I also fealt a large weight on my back. They were free, and obviously needed to be washed.

Lin carried me to a bath that was empty, and stole a bath token to send to kamagi. It fealt so warm in there, i never wanted to leave. Lin climbed in and scrubbed the slime off of the wings.

"You'll need to learn to use them." She said out of the silence.

I was quiet. I was only a human! I cant have wings and the eyes of a demon! Everytime i looked down into the water i saw a monster. Lin kept telling me i was still as beautiful as before, but i knew i frightened her. When i looked her way, she turned and i could see her lip quiver. How was i going to go home now?

When she was done, she helped me to the edge of the bath, and as usual my clumsy self slipped on the water. I closed my eyes and screamed with my restored voice, but i never hit the ground. I fealt weightless.

"Maybe you wont need to learn." Lin said, her voice astonished.

I opened my eyes, and noticed as my body went up and down, and a flutter sound filled my ears. I was FLOATING!

"Hovering. Your hovering Chihiro! As if you'd done it all your life!" Lin cried.

I tried to think hard, wanting to move to the ground. The wings read my mind, and i landed softly on the ground. My wings wrapped around my body as a shiver of coldness went about my body. They were so warm. Perfect.  
I fealt as if the wings were more of a companion, than just some ordinary wings. They were my friends. I snuggled in them and forgot about Lin.

She ran to me and threw open my wings, and looked in my eyes searching once again. She smiled. "Thats better." She said.

I walked to a near by puddle and looked in to my reflection. My eyes were back to their beautiful brown. I fealt almost myself again as my emotions once again showed in my eyes. I fealt magnanomous! Beautiful as i fealt happy. Lin was right, the wings brougth me happiness. The next thought brought me to even more happiness and nervousness. I had to go to Kohaku. Let him see the new me, and hope to god he still thought of me the same. I swallowed and turned.

"I have to go to him." I said.

She nodded and ran out of the room and started barking things to the toads to get me supplies. They grumbled, but obliged as remembering i had set many of them free from becomeing food for the spirits. I walked back to the womans room that i had once slept in, and layed on a futon exhausted. I fell asleep dreaming of my family, and what they were doing,  
also.. how long has it been since... i left. Who knew how long i was asleep?  
I decided i would ask Lin when she'd come to me with my things. Until then.  
sweet dreams that made my pale cheeks turn red and warm, with my wings wrapped around me as if protecting me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's comming Kohaku. Comming for you." Zeniba said humbly stirring a potion that hung in a large pot over the fireplace.

He nodded. "I know."

"Are you happy? Or scared. And if you are... why?" She asked.

"The way she looked at me when she had the knife to my heart.  
she was.. trying to cry. As if it were that difficult. I never knew Yubaba was so strong she could keep a girl in such agony and keep her from crying even." he said.

"It'll be fine Kohaku. Wont it No face?" She asked.

No face nodded, sitting across the table from Kohaku. "Uh-hu" He mubled.

Even though Kohakus head rested in his arms against the table, No face could see him smile, happy to know i would come for him.

"I guess you're right."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WEEELLL? I worked too damn long trying to get this right, please love it, and if not, tell me, and ill loath you, but never deny the fact that my writting often sucks. MERRY CHRISTMAHANIKAKWANZA!

InuLuver01 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well... im gonna work as hard as i did with my last chapter so... yeah!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I dont own anything from the origional Spirited Away by Miyazaki and i do own anything unknown to Miyazakis work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chihiro.." Whispered Lin quietly trying to wake me up.

I yawned and threw my arms open. I stretched my arms out wide. But i never knew that my wings went with them. One of my wings went out to fast, Lin didnt have enough time to dodge and the wing knocked her down hard onto the ground. Lin jumped up and started running around the room rubbing her bottom, saying 'OW OW OW OW!'

I tiredly stood up, giggling as she ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. She glimpsed at my giggleing and stopped right away.

"DONT LAUGH! THAT HURT!" She grouched.

I shut up quickly. "So sorry."

She came towards me and turned me around roughly. I turned my head to see what she was doing. I saw her reach inside her poket, and pulled out a long ribbon. Then she reached with one side of the string, and enc-  
ircled it around my waist. I fealt as something was tightly fastened around my wings.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

I turned when i fealt she was done, and kept turning trying to see past the gigantic wing. No use though.

"I tied your wings back. They're going to get in the way no doubt"  
She answered.

"What if i want to fly?" I asked.

"Well... just pull on this string here..." She showed me where to pull,"And that'll set them loose." She said.

I frowned, a little annoyed that i had to walk around in discomfort. Then with what muscles i learned to use in my wing, and puffed them out as big as i could. The feathers stood up as i tried to break the string. A large exhale escaped my lips when the string finally broke.

Lin crossed her arms. "Well.. i would have used the string but that'll work too." she said.

I crossed my eyes at her and stuck out my toung. "I didnt like how it fealt."

"Wow Chihiro, already gaining feeling in them. Im supprised."

"Oh yeah? Why so supprised?"

"Well... usually it takes a week just to start feeling them." She said.  
"and with you being a human and all..."

"Does it look like im a human ANYMORE!" I grouched.

She pointed to the door nervously," I think ill leave you alone to.. well.. to... ill just go get your things!" and with that she ran out of the room.

I stepped towards the sliding door and stepped out onto the balcony.  
I saw the sun barely going down, so everone only just woke up. I could see the train rush through water, and fish chaseing after it, jumping out and falling back in every other second. I smiled.

I began to daydream about what would happen when i got to see Kohaku. Would i jump in his arms? 'NO! NO TO EMBARASSING!' I thought.  
Then i thought, maybe, just maybe... i would kiss him... 'NO NO NO NO NO NO!' I shook my head, blushing the brightest red. And then.  
then after the kiss... ' NO CHIHIRO! WHY! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT'  
My pale face looked abnormal with the brightest blood red that spread across my face. I could have smorn smoke was fuming out my ears. Thats when i noticed Lin standing by my side. I heard a slight giggle escape her mouth.

"Embarassed for some reason?" She asked.

I turned my head frantically, "WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?"

She covered her mouth and laughed, "Your wings are as red as your face!" Then she bent over laughing.

I turned my head and say that my wings were in fact red. My face went even redder. 'My wings show as much as my eyes!' I thought.

"SHUT UP!" i yelped. "IM JUST FRUSTRATED!"

As soon as she caught her breath, she stood up straight, and looked for a reason why i was frustrated. When she found what she was looking for through my eyes, she smiled.

"Kohaku huh?"

My eyes widened, and i turned my face ashamed.

"Well.. you are a bit young." She said.

My wings changed to the darkest red in the world, as my face went paler than ever.

"Dont worry. With him being so much older than you, he wont make a move. So as long as you dont." Then a smile went from one ear to the other.  
"You gonna KISS HIM?" She asked.

Then my wings went white, and my face was normal. I turned to her, and grabbed the bag she heald in her hand. I used what muscles i could, and flared my wings open.

"Ok Chihiro, you have to flap them. Not barely, not FRANTICALLY, just calmly, move them up and down." Lin ordered.

I did as she said, and i found myself hovering just a little off the ground.

"Now, move them a little faster. Then angle your body."

I rolled my eyes, and then i found an energy never known to my body. It was like the spirits brought into my body took over.

I floated over the edge of the balcolny. "You sure you've never had wings before?" she asked.

I again rolled my eyes. "If i had... i would have remembered dont you think?"

"I guess you're right, now goto him. And tell him if he ever tries anything on you, i'll kill him." My face went pale, seeing the bright smile on her face as if she meant it, but was hoping one day she would actually have the chance. Then she burst into laughter as my wings once again went bright red.

I then turned and dashed away from that bathhouse, angry at how easily my emotions were shown.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"UH! UH!" No face grunted pointing at the sky.

Kohaku lifted his head to look where he was pointing.

"Yeah, i can feel it too. She's almost here." Kohaku said. He was covered in dirt, trying to dig for potatos that Zeniba had asked for.  
"I should get back and get cleaned up." He said.

"Uh-hu!" No face said.

As they walked back, they couldnt feel anything but nervous. Kohaku knew that she would have wings, but he hadent seen them out of their sack. No face was just plain nervous. What would he say? Oh yeah.  
'UH'

They arrived and Zeniba was more than ready for Kohakus bath. She had a sheet drawn to cover where the bath sat in the middle of the room, and water already heated for him to use.

"Thanks Zeniba" He said.

He stepped behind the bath curtain, and started to undress.

"You know... this is a one bedroom home, so..." Zeniba began.

Kohaku began to lather some soap in his hair, but stopped abruptly.  
"HUH?"

"I know how you youngin's are." She said.

"I dont understand." He said.

Zeniba laughed a little. " By how frightened your voice sounds, i think you understand just fine."

Kohaku never fealt anymore nervous than right then. Wondering how an old woman like her could think such things.

"I would never." He said washing the water out of his hair.

"Ill just have to believe you." she said.

No face just sat there wondering what in the world they were talking about.

"No worries Kaonash. Ill tell you later." She said.

Kohaku laughed. "Be prepared though."

"UH-HU!" he said.

"No face, would you mind boiling some water for tea please?" She asked.

He nodded and stood near the huge pot and poured water into it.  
He lit the fire and started to stir some herbs into the water. They all evaporated into the scorning hot water. Thats when everyone froze as the shutters began to shake, and the door had a faint knock on it, comming from a small girl they all had been waiting for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-laughs evily- I KNOW I KNOW ITS A CLIFFY! well.. you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out WHAT happens when Chihiro and Kohaku meet once again face to face. KK! LOVE YA!  
InuLuver01 


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 12 -  
Its been a long time i know but my doctor suggested a week of rest for both hands. Dont know why both but anyways, here it is i hope you like.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: Well as you know i dont own any of these characters from Miyazakis work. I do own whatever is unknown to Spirited Away.

-  
'Kohaku, kohaku, kohaku, kohaku' is all i thought as i flew in the air, trying my best not to fall. 'kohaku, kohaku, kohaaAAAAAAAAA-  
AAAAAAAAAAA!' Thats when i lost it.

Right in front of the house of Grandma(Zeniba), and i fell flat on my face. I stumbled to stand up, my wings throwing me off balance.

"WHOA!" I screamed, my wings automatically wrapping around me as i fell backwards.

"Chihiro!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I fealt his hands digging through the sparkling white feathers, searching for me in them.

I giggled a little, hearing the worry in his voice as he asked me over and over again, "ARE YOU OKAY?" He tried and tried to pry the wings open, but for some reason they wouldnt.

"I'M FINE!" I laughed. "Just back away real quick." I said calmly.

I fealt his hands release my wings, and heard his feet backing away.

Slowly, i rose to my feet. Then out of nowhere, not even me controling them, the wings opened up and started to shake rapidly, shaking the dirt off of them. I saw Kohakus amused look as a smile spread from ear to ear at how silly it must have looked. I blushed the brightest red.

The wings softly settled behind my back, and i brushed off my knees.

"Now that's a grand entrance." He laughed.

I looked around at the beautiful cottage. " Well where's my 'grand'  
red carpet?" I asked.

Kohaku got a weird questioning look on his face. I smiled and excused myself from the question.

"Well... anyways-"

"CHIHIRO!" Yelled Zeniba, running out of the cottage.

I opened up my arms, followed by my wings, as i ran into her arms.

"GRANDMA!" When i got into her arms, the bright feathers wrapped around the both of us.

When i pulled away, she looked at me with the most warm look,  
not even my mother had ever given me. 'Mother.' i thought.

Oh how i missed her. And... 'dad' even. Sometimes i didnt know how i fealt about him. But of course i still loved him. The depression went rushing from my mind when i fealt a pluck at the back of my wing.  
I turned around to find Kaonash holding a feather.

"Ouch!" i laughed.

He sagged his shoulders, and let go of the wing, thinking he hurt me.  
I grabbed the feather before it fell to the ground, and handed it back to him.

"Well no need to waiste it." I smiled as happily as i could, and that lifted his sorrow. "Hey there No face."

"UH! UH!" He grunted.

"Still havent learned to talk yet?" I asked.

He shook his head."UH-UH."

"Well.. dont go swallowing another frog just to do so.: I joked.

"Uh-huh!"

I smiled happily, and turned back to Kohaku.

I spread my arms and wings out calling for a hugg."Ya miss me?"

He smiled sweetly, and camed towards the hug. "Yeah."

I fealt his strong arms wrap around me, and heard his sharp breath as he smelled my hair.

"You smell like... like..."

"Salt? Yeah Lin made me soak in the salt bath for a while." I said pulling away.

"Figures." He said.

"When will you and Lin ever stop hating each other?" I asked.

"Dont know."

I sighed unhappy with his response, but laughed at how Grandma and Kaonash just stood there next to each other, sighing, and staring at us.

"What?" I asked.

Grandma stood up abruptly, and turned her head. Thats when i heard a loud sizzling sound come from a pot inside the Cottage.

Kaonash ran inside followed by grandma. After looking at Kohaku,  
i soon ran inside myself.

Everything was still the same. The long table in the middle of the room. A large chiminey, which she used to cook as well as heat up the house. Small cabinets to fill with different interesting objects.  
A sewing machien settled by the many shutters that sat next to the large round door. Everything cozy, and warm.

I watched as No face pooreda large amount of hot water out of the large cauldrin, and then pooting the rest into a large pitcher.  
Then he rushed the pitcher to the table. I went over and smelled whatever was inside.

"My tea." Grandma said, sitting cups next to the pitcher.

"They make tea here?" I asked.

"Tea has been around for many many generations child." She said.

I smiled, and went and sat on a small bench under the window. Kohaku poored me a glass of the tea and came and set next to me.

He handed me a glass, and turned away for some odd reason blushing.

I sipped the tea, yanking my head away from it when it scolded my toung. Then i slowly went in for another sip. This time i was careful.  
I looked over at Kohaku, who had some sort of guilty look on his face.

I quickly looked at Zeniba, who had the same face.

"What is it?" I asked.

I looked back at Kohaku as he spoke. "I- i put- put something in the tea." He said.

"WHAT?" I said spitting out what i had in my mouth.

"Well.. in a minute, you'll be asleep. Then you will be dreaming of what your future will be. And the future of others. You see, when i left, Lin told me that Yubaba was planning a war. You were going to be the leader. Yubaba wanted to have a war against all of the spirit world."

"A world war." I said quietly.

"Yes, and she was going to risk your life for it."

"But why? What was she fighting for?"

"There is a... a crystal, over in another part of the world. It gives you more power than anyone could ever desire. And.. she planned for you to steal it. That would make war. And also, it would have killed you in the process."

"How?" I asked."And how do you know all this?"

"Lin was snooping around and heard Zeniba talking to someone."

I thought for a minute. 'How would i not have known all of this with the amount of time i was being controled?'

"It would have risked your life, because whoever steals it.  
will... will die a thousand deaths worth of pain. Once stolen, your life expired immediately. We need to get these spirits out of you,  
and have you get back to your time, before any of this can happen."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

He smiled and hugged me tightly."Ill come with you."

Warmth filled my heart when i heard that. But then, i fealt a yawn colapse in my lungs.

"when you wake, we'll know whats going to happen." he said, laying me down onto a pillow.

I nodded, and fell asleep before i was out of his grasp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH! GOD I MISS MY BABY! MY CHIHIRO!" Scream mom, jumping into dads arms.

"Oh stop. She's a big girl she'll be fine." He said.

"BUT WHAT IF SHE'S NOT!" She cried.

Dad pushed her away angry, and scared. But he would never show it.

"Im calling that man. That- that cop with the name. The weird name"  
She said, stumbling over to the telephone.

She dialed the phone number, and waited a few minutes for an answere. Then she screamed when the answereing machein came on.

"NO!" She screamed, slamming the phone down on the hook.  
She threw herself on the wall near her, and slid down, covering her face with her hands. "No no no no no no NO!" She cried, sobbing heavily.

Dad sank to his knees beside her, and heald her in his arms.

"She'll be fine. I know it." he said, rubbing her back.

"No.. no. NOOOOO!" She screamed pushing him away. He sat on his knees beside her, wondering why she'd pushed him.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT SHE RAN AWAY!" Then she got up and ran to the hallway towards the door. She grabbed her car keys and her jacket. She slipped her feet into some warm slippers, and opened the door. "IM GOING TO MY SISTERS! DONT YOU DARE COME FOR ME"  
And with that she slammed the door behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well... eh.. well? YEAH! TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! -smile- oh and happy christmahaniquanzika! LOVE YA ALL!. in.. and friend.  
type of way... -smiles- 


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 13

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well... im bored, tired, and i have no clue what i am going to write.  
but here it goes...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: i dont own anything that Miyazaki wrote, or illustrated,  
i create things from my own point of view, only borrowing the characters that i admired in his movie. -smile-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As i soar above the sky, i cant help but close my eyes, and not give a damn where i end up. All i want is to open my eyes and find myself back at home. Even if i were to have no family. I would just keep my good memmories, and that would be enough. I miss Lin, and all the other people at the bathhouse. I miss my friends, Ekiyuu and Metsuki. Mom and dad, how are they really? So many things swarmed through my mind. Why had i ever come here in the first place. What made me come? Did Yubaba make me think the train was calling me? Did some lousy spirit do this just to watch me suffer for entertainment? Or was it Kohaku? I dont know, but for some reason, now i regret ever even keeping that little pony tail that i'd treasured since i was ten. Now i'm fifteen, i should have just thrown the small thing away. It cant hold up half of my hair now, and there are plenty of other ponytails that look so much nicer that a string tied at the ends. But for some reason, i fealt as if i ever let it go, i would loose my soul with it.

I fealt a huge gust of wind blow against my back, and suddenly fealt weight drop on me. I turned my head, eyes wide, to find kohaku sitting with his legs and arms crossed on my back. My wings began to strain to hold him up.

His eyes were closed and he seemed like a stubborn little six year old again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I cried, getting used to the weight, and flying back up the ten feet that i fell.

"Im thinking."He replied.

"COULD YOU THINK SOMEWHERE ELSE OTHER THAN MY BACK?" I screamed.

I saw the side of his mouth turn up to a smirk. "But you're way too comfortable. No, no i think ill stay right here, thanks for your concern though."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET UP HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"I can fly too dont forget." He said. "NOW HUSH! Thinking."

Fury filled my whole body. I began to jirkily fly from side to side,  
then up and down, then i began to fly upside-down. He wouldnt fall even then! He wasnt even holding on!

Then i got an idea. I began to fly straight and calm again, and did for a minute or two. Then he got suspicious.

"Change of heart?" he called.

I smirked then, and with a swift second, smothered him with my wings, holding him to my back as we started to fall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he cried.

We began to fall even faster. "I'm not a taxi cab. Fly for yourself."

"WHAT THE HELL IS A CAB?" I could feel him ripping at my wings, and for the first time he was giving me pain as each feather was plucked from my wings.

I yelped for every feather, and only then did he stop. I let my wings fall open only a foot away from the sharp edges of the forest trees.

I flew my way over to an opening, and then roughly dropped myself to the ground, and finally he fell. But i didnt care, i ran and sat down and then hugged the defeathered wing.

He got up and dusted himself off, and stood there like he was in shock. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Dont be. It's my fault, i shouldnt have scared you." I said. I stood up when the pain was gone, and opened the wings up to take flight again. "Fly for yourself this time?" I asked. I took off before he could answere.

While i was up there, i saw Kohaku meet me at my side. He was in his dragon form, and his eyes looked like a wounded puppy.

"Dont be sad Kohaku, but when you said you were thinking, made me want to do some for myself."

He nodded, and then sped away in front of me, leaving me to think of myself. My selfish, undependable self.

"What am i doing? Why cant i go back?" I thought. "Damn this world for ever BRINGING ME HERE!" I cried in my head. I swooped down near a stream and sat on a rock just above the water. Little tears fell from my eyes, and i watched them blend perfectly with the clear blue water. 'Soon they will be dark and sad.' i thought.  
I splashed my reflection from view with my wing, and then wrapped myself inside them to block myself from any contact.

"Little girl! Who are you?" Called a grown mans voice.

I looked up quikly and peaked through the feathers of my wing.  
A man not older than forty with his white horse beside him were standing before me on the land, staring at me with sorrow. Him and the horse.

"Your name?" He asked.

"Chihiro." I said no louder than a whisper through my scratchy throat.

"Chihiro... and why do you cry? What has happened? Are you wounded?"

I moved my wings from my face, and layed them on my back, and shook my head.

"well that is good, but if you dont mind me asking, why are you alone?''

I looked up and wondered who in the world this man was.

"First... what's your name?" I asked.

He smiled warmly, just like my father used to do. "My name is Kokoro." He said boldly.

'Kokoro... kokoro... why so familiar?" I thought.

"I am alone because i wanted to think." i said.

"Oh, well then i will leave you to your thoughts." he said.

I did not stop him. He was kind to just leave, and let me continue my thinking. Only when he was truly away from sight did it dawn on me.  
KING KOKORO!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you havent seen her yet?" Metsuki asked my mom.  
He had come to my aunts home the last few days wondering so much about when i was to return.

"No. She isnt back yet." she said." Sorry." And then she closed the door.

"Wow. her moms really messed up because of this." Ekiyuu said, turning from the porch and hopping down the steps.

"Yeah."

"I just cant stop hoping Chihiro's alright and not dead in a ditch somewhere." Ekiyuu sighed.

"I hope she's having some sort of adventure!" Metsuki laughed.

"What? And letting her family sit here and fight and worry?" Ekiyuu shreiked. " That doesnt sound like the Chihiro I know."

" I guess your right. But it was a thought that at least lifted my hopes.  
Better than her laying in some ditch."

"yeah."

"yeah."

They both sighed in unison walking along the sidewalk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well... HERE YOU GOOOO!  
uh.. yeah... R&R! Merry Christmahaniquanzica! 


	13. Chapter 13

oooooooooooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk I'm so so so so so so so sososososososooooosssooooo sorry.  
my first effort to gain your forgiveness is that the last time I Stopped writing, it was x-mas. And then right after x-mas my Mom decided we should move to another house. And no that Were moved in I had to wait 7 days just for SBC to kick in. Stupid Internet. Blame Technology not me. -smile-  
Ok here we go hope you like!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not only did I break Kohakus heart, but I dont even want to be here anymore. Not even to be with 'him'. I felt like crying. But I knew that when you cry you become weak. Even when you laugh you sort of can't function. But I had to be strong. I had to keep myself together.  
But what I knew now was that I wasn't going back to where Kohaku Was. I hoped that he wouldn't be a part of this whole thing. I'd do everything In my power to keep him and everyone else out of this. If only I could.

I opened my wings and let them rest on my curved back as I clung To my knows. I sat there on the small rock just perfect for my size with my Knees to my chest like a little girl. A 'lost' little girl. And that's what I was.  
Lost and hoped to never be found.

Unless I could go home to my mom and dad. I missed them so much. Why Am I here? Whets so special that I had to be chosen to come here? And why do I stay?

I stood slowly and spread my wings to take off. Then I felt my body jerk. My wings went limp. I looked down at where a sharp pain was hitting my Wings. An arrow in each wing was pearced to my wings, making the white turn Blue... blue. not again.

My wings jerked back as someone pulled my with rope at the end of the arrows. Who was doing this? What did they want with me? Was it Yubaba?

I turned my head slightly and through my pinched shut eyes I peeked to see a small dwarf like man that had a bit of a belly, pulling me towards him. I blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kohaku?" Screeched Zeniba when she saw him flying back alone.

"She wants to be alone. I should respect that." He said, ignoring her anger as he walked past her to go inside the small house. He would have pushed Kaonash if he werent evanescent.

"Did you two have a fight?"

"Somewhat." He sighed and laid on the window bed.

"Oh. I'll leave you be then." And with that she left the hut to go do her own thinking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in a dusty environment. It was hot and I felt like a million degrees. I sat up on what felt like hey.

"Lie down!." I heard a sheer voice yell. I looked around and found a small man not half the size of me With longish dirty braids, cloths so ragged even a bum looked like a million bucks. And he smelled.

"The king wont have his bird still moving. So I guess I need to cut off the head right dear?" He said. He Turned and I watched what he was watching. He looked at a woman the same height, but she was clean. Even though she was a dwarf, she looked pretty.

"Yes the king would like that." She said as she cut carrots.

"Lay! Lay I say!" He grouched, pushing my back, touching me in a spot he didn't notice he'd been touching.

I screamed and smacked him in the face. I'd planned to cover myself with my wings, but they wouldn't move. I began to worry. I put my hand behind me and felt around. They were there no doubt about it.

Then man rubbed his cheek and laughed. "Clipped."

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" I yelled. He froze. 'Seriously! OMG HER THOUGHT I WAS A BIRD!' I cried in my head.

I heard running as the wife ran over to me and jumped on my stomach. I flew backwards and stared up at the little person. Eyes wide.

"You can talk?" She shrieked.

"Well of course I can talk!" I cried.

"Oh dear. Oh my Akushuu. Look what you've done now." She said, covering her mouth.

"What did you two seriously think I was?" I cried.

"King Kokoros dinner." She said.

"Get off the girl let me untie her!" Akushuu grunted.

"Don't speak to me in such a tone!" She shrilled as she hopped off of me and landed perfectly on the ground.

When he untied me, I sat up and first thing I did was grab my wings and rubb them to get the blood flowing through them. They had gone numb.

"Man if I were to have killed a child of the king I would have been in so much trouble." He said.

"Child of the king?" I asked confused.

"Everyone in the spirit world is the child of the king. From spirit… to… flying human… things…." He tried to find a name for what I was.

I heald out my hand. "Chihiro."

"A chihiro!… what in the devils name is a chihiro? He said examining my hand instead of shaking it.

"Its her name deary." The woman said, taking ahold of my hand. "And my name is sho-to Yuuga. She shook my hand vigorously. I smiled. Weird names indeed.

-  
AlRIGHTY! its short and i appologize. here are translations.

Akushuu- stink and Sho-to Yuuga- short elegance

heh sry bad names but they work enough fer the story cuz lets admit that the story is a bit unorthadox. (smile) K ill work on another one soon! 


	14. Chapter 14

ok it was a really chort chapter the last one and im not so confident that this one will be or not either... as well.  
man i need schooling.

here it goes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made me warm cha, offered me muffins, and kept the small place warm so i wouldnt catch a cold. So sweet they were. I studdied them both. They were so different from each other. The man was so dirty and no manners what soever.  
He grunted when he didnt agree. And then little Sho-to, she was so sweet. She even held her pinky up while drinking.

"Where were you planning on going?" She asked.

"I found her on a rock, looked like she was drinking water and about to take off." He said.

"I'ts quiet secret to what i have to do." I said, sipping another sip off my cha.

"Oh dear, secrets arent kept hidden long in this household,  
and the secrets also never leave it." Sho-to said.

Akushuu grunted. Thats how i knew she lied. I shook my head politely.

"My buisness stays my buisness." I said.

"Fine." Sho-to said, faintly dropping her cha cup onto the table and standing to get a buisquit for herself.

I looked at Akushuu as he reached up and scratched his beard. It made a scratchy noise, and you could see chafings fall from it.  
It was gross, but reminded me of my dad when he was layed back.

Sho-to came back and sat down calmly, putting he bisquit in front of her on her cha plate. "So sorry. I get a little high strung and over react once and a while when i'm nervous.

I nodded, knowing exactly how she felt. She looked down at my limp wings that spread across her floor. They would have been tucked nicely but they couldnt feel the difference from ice to lava right then.

"Lets get you fixed up before we have you meet King Kokoro"  
She said jumping up. She ran to a sewing macien and took out of a small back a needle and some black threat. I fealt queezy.

She came over to me opening the thread, and lacing it to the needle.  
She stuck me with the fat needle once and waited for a reaction. I winced and hissed but that was it.

"Oh come now, mind of matter girl. If you dont mind, it doesnt matter's what my paba always used to say. Paba was always good to everyone around him. Evil people, he knew who they were, but her treated them no different. And same for the weird, and the nice and the perfectly snobby kind." She sighed.

"Paba?"

"That is what i called him. Paba, more like father."

'Grunt'. I believe Akushuu was excusing us from the subject. But that one was more of a cough.

Sho-to stuck me again, but that time i didnt feel it. "He's dead now." She sighed. I spoke the only language i knew at that moment. Silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ekyuu! Metsuki called as she walked ahead of him. He looked down and noticed something on the ground. It was a ring Chihiro always would wear. It shined in the mid day light.

Ekyuu pit the ring on for safe keeping. "Good you found this.  
Maybe itll help lead us to her."

Metsuki nodded.

They kept walking their way to ask once again if Chihiro had come home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK! well im tired its about 1 a.m and im about to pass out on my keyboard.  
I'll keep going soon! 3 ya!  
Cha- tea lol just in case you were wondering.! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: i dont own any of Miyazakis work. (damn)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd been walking their way towards Chihiros aunts house when she stopped when something twitched on her neck. Ekiyuu reached behind her neck and rubbed the spot where it felt like something pressed up on it.

"Uh... Met-metsuki?" She said. He stopped and turnned to her, an eyebrow raised.

It tugged again, this time with more force. She then put her hand on the chain of Chihiros necklace,  
and held it still. It did it again, and that time it tugged her hand roughly, as if it was sensitive and didnt want to be touched. Her eyes pleaded to know what was going on.

"Whats wrong Ekiyuu?" He asked, walking over to her. "Are you okay?"

The necklace began to lift from just above her breasts, and jugged around her neck. She squeeked in fear. Metsuki's eyes filled in fear, and suprise.

Ekiyuu grabbed the chain and tugged with all of her strength to pull it off. It didnt budge.

As she tugged at it frantically she screamed,  
"GET IT OFF! HELP!" It pulled at her harder and harder each time she tried to pull it off. Her feet pointed up, her heels digging into the dirt as it pulled her the oposite way of Metsuki.

He jumped at her and pulled on her jacket,  
thinking it was his only defense against this Sifi type of happening.

"TAKE THE NECKLACE OFF IDIOT!" He yelled. The necklace began to pull both of their weight.

"I CANT!" She cried. All of a sudden, with a gust of wind, the necklace was flying through trees,  
on a dirt road, almost lifting them both up off the ground. They both screamed as loud as they could.

They stopped abruptly, and they both flew face first onto the dirt ground. Ekiyuu put her hand on a tall rock to hoist herself up, Metsuki was already behind her on his feet helping her up, cupping his arm under his own.

The necklace lightly tugged when she was on her feet. "WHAT!" She asked in a minute of stupidity.

"I didnt say anything." Metsuki said, eyeing her down curiously.

"Not you the necklace." She dusted herself off right when the necklace got pissed and tugged again. She almost fell that time. She looked at where it was tugging her at. She saw a long dark tunnel.

She was thoughtless as she took a step forward,  
but Metsuki stopped her. She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked. The necklace tugged again.

"Just follow me." She said.

She took a few steps towards the tunnel, and Metsuki shakily followed.

A minute after walking in the tunnel, Metsuki looked back and Ekiyuu heard him suck in a breath.

"Are you sure we should be in here?" He asked.

She looked back at his panniked look. She smiled.  
"I've got a feeling. Hey have you ever seen this tunnel before?" She asked.

"No, but why did the entry way dissapear?" He asked.

"I dont exactly care." She almost laughed at how serious she sounded. He frowned. "My Senpai Sugoi always would say never look back, always look ahead.  
He is dead now. My mom always said that he became a water spirit. The river they named by him is all dried up now.  
It dried up in the drout six years ago." She said.

He nodded and kept following, swallowing his fear. When they came out on the other end they found an empty train station, but they were sure they herd the sound of rushing water, and the sound of long grass blowing in the wind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you should do this?" Kohaku asked.

"She is in your family line Kohaku, i think if you say it's okay, then she'll be just fine." She said. "Besides, it's day outside, no one will be up and you'll go retreive them"  
Zeniba said. "And soon you might want to go and find Chihiro."

He noded. Then the wind changed to a musky sound, and everything was quiet.

"Get ready Kohaku, they've arived." She said.

He lazily stood to go to retreive Ekiyuu and Metsuki.

"That guy can hold onto my tail, he has no relation to me"  
He said.

"You will take good care of them both Kohaku, they are Chihiros friends i might like to remind you." She herd Kohaku sigh as he closed the large door. The shutters shook as he lifted from the ground in his dragon form.

"Hormones." He said to herself. Kaonash nodded and said his usual response. 'Uh!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"METSUKI! ITS SO BEAUTIFUL!" She squeeked. Metsuki stepped down the steps onto the dirt that was surrounded by the most beautiful scenery ever seen.

He watched as Ekiyuu turned in cricles, her shirt almost reached the tip of her braw as the wind swirled around her spinning body.

All of a sudden something gooey dripped onto the top of his forehead. He reached up and grabbed at the saliva infested head. He felt something hovering above him as well. He looked up to find a white and blue flying dog with a long snakish body hovering above him.

"Like the view?" It growled. Metsuki looked back at Ekiyuu who hadnt noticed the scene yet. He looked back up and the dragon wasnt there anymore.

When he looked back at Ekiyuu, a young man stood in front of him. Kohaku raised his hand and wiped the leftover drool off his chin.

"Who are you?" Metsuki asked scared for his life.

"Kohaku." He said. He nudged his head at Ekiyuu. She finally saw him in front of Metsuki. "An elder is what she would call me." He said.

"The river spirit?" Metsuki asked.

Kohaku became annoyed and just nodded. Ekiyuu ran up behind him.

"Wh-who..."

"Come with me and you can see Chihiro." He said.

He transformed back into his dragon-self, and waited for them to climb on. They didnt, they only stood in horor.

He growled loudly when he got tired of waiting. They jumped on as fast as they could without thought, and he flew straight through the air without a second for them to breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They took me to a big room, and i stood on the other end of it, waiting to meet the man I'd met in the forest when I was crying. My wings still layed limp,  
even though the small people had tried to revive them. They were pretty much uncurable. As if the spirits Yubaba had brough forth into me had gotten a chance to live again, and in the exact spots they were shot at, every single spirit had died. But somthing was holding on. Or else they would had rusted and died off by now.

I looked up from my feet when a door across the room opened and the King walked in.

When he seated himself in his large chair that dignified who he was, he spoke. "Ah... the girl from the forest. Have you thought away all of your problems?" He smiled, and rested his elbows on his knees in intrest, his chin in his hands.

I nodded, and stood up straight. " I need to speak with you about something i need. It's not for me, but for the whole spirit world." I said.

"The crystal correct?" He asked.

I froze, but nodded. "yes. I know someone who is going to try and take it. I know for a fact that if i kept hold of it,  
it would be protected with my life." i explained.

"Yes i dont doubt that, but it would also take your life"  
He said, sitting up straight now.

I shook my head. "I know it would do that! But also my dear friend would take it and he would keep it safe." I explained.

He nodded. "Modest girl. But i have to deny you the privilage." He said.

"Why? What if it is stolen by someone horrible. Someone who will kill all of the spirit world?"

"And who would do such a thing? Taking over the spirit world when their lives will only last up to a day?" He smiled,  
knowing he got me their. How would she steal it?

"She'd find a way. She almost got 'me' to steal it. But i escaped her grasp." I spun around to show him my wings. "She made me this way. I was a human before.  
But now i'm miserable. I dont even know what 'I' am anymore."

He thought for a minute. He knew that the person i spoke of would find another way to steal it if she were to have done this to a mere human.

"I will ponder you request, but for now, go and rest with friends. If i do let you take the crystal, they all need to be ready for it."

I smiled, almost knowing i had won this. I bowed and then skipped my way out of the large room.

Sho-to and Akushuu were waiting outside the door.

I smiled and nodded that everything was alright. "Could i get a ride home?" I asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well writters block and a few stories after, and i got this. Hope you liked it!

translation: Senpai Sugoi- Great Elder

WOOOO! okay! 


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: I do not own any of Miyasakis work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiros mother sat there with her head in her hands, crying silently so no one could hear.

"Where's my baby?" She whispered, lifting her knees to stand. She wiped away her tears quickly when she heard footsteps.

The door slid open slowly. "Your husband is here." She heard her sister say before turning the other way to go back to where he was.

Chihiros mother walked down the hallway,  
not knowing what to say if she say him. What was he here for anyways?

She stood in front of him in silence. He wouldnt meet her gaze as she tried to find his.

He stared at a picture of Chihiro when she was about five running with her aunt.

He sighed, and rubbed his unshaven mustache.  
"It seems Metsuki and Ekiyuu didnt come home last night. They've gone missing as well." He announced.

She let out a gasp and covered her mouth.  
"But i only just saw them..."

"I'm sorry." He said, takeing a step towards her.  
She didnt move. He moved in and held her to him tightly. "I'm sorry. For everything."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had finally arrived back, my two friends departed from me about a mile back, saying they wouldnt want to impose. I let them do as they wished.

Kohaku was outside washing some sort of clothing that looked oddly familiar. He turnned and looked at me, then turnned back to wring the water from the shirt. He turned and stared at me.

My wings had gained a bit of conciousness within the last hour, and i had the energy to lift them for him to see. His eyes widened, and he rushed to me in horror.

"What happened to you Chihiro?" He cried.

"I just... i... i fell okay?" I lied. I know he would go after whoever did this, but they were my friends and i wouldnt let that happen.

"Sure. We need Zeniba to see them." He dragged my arm a little, but paused.

"Kohaku? What is it?" He stared off into space.

"Please dont hate me." He said.

"For what?"

I herd a shrill squeel and turned to find Ekiyuu running at me with nothing but a cloth on.  
She had her arms wide open, and a huge smile on her face. Just behind her was Metsuki, walking glum-like with his hands in his pokets.

A slight gasp entered my mouth, and then anger.

I turnned at Kohaku, and Ekiyuu stopped at a quick hault, seeing my fury. She also saw my new "diformity."

"You brought them here!" I screamed.

His eyes became sad, but he stood strong.

"We'll need someone to help you through all of what is to happen." He said.

"But THEM?" I cried.

"Hey whats wrong with us?" I herd Metsuki yell sarcasticly.

"EVERYONE AROUND ME IN MY DREAM WAS DEAD!" My eyes bottled up with the angst to burst into waterfalls. "AND THESE ARE THE PEOPLE THAT YOU HAD TO BRING AND LET DIE?" My hands were held high, and i was turning red with so much anger,  
my heart beat pounded a million times the amount from before.

I took a deep breath, sobbing and about ready to collapse. I covered my eyes with my hands and cried like that until i felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up, and Metsuki was behind me smiling.  
"When we got here, the first thing we did was settle down for some tea." He said. He winked at me. It only made me angrier.

I turned back to Kohaku. "You made them see the futur didnt you?" I asked. He looked down ashamed.

"Whats the wrong with seeing my future? I liked mine very much thanks." Ekiyuu said. I looked over at her half naked form.

"Whats with the towel?" I asked, forgetting the conversation in an instant.

"I spilled my tea all over me when i passed out." She giggled, and stood tall. "Kohaku's my great.. great.  
great... great great great great great great..."

Kohaku let out a long sigh of annoyance.

She noticed and quickly finished with, "great great Senpai Sugoi!" She started to laugh at the disgusted face Kohaku was amking.

"You make me feel so... OLD... Ekiyuu." He said, turning to hang the clothes stained with tea.

Ekiyuu jumped on me, and kissed both my cheeks three times each.

"Hey, whats with the wings bird?" She asked, letting go from around my neck and dropping to her feet.

"Long story short... It was an accident, awaiting more accidents." I said, looking over at Metsuki, who stared at Ekiyuu as if she were a goddess. Only then did i notice he was enjoying the half naked view. I was about to make a remark before...

I stared at Kohaku, who had half the form of his dogish like looks, as he growled angrily at Metsuki.

He glared at him so hard, Metsuki stepped backwards in fear.

"Listen kid, i may have never known Ekiyuu, but it doesnt mean i'm gonna let someone in my family line get PREGNANT at the age of fifteen." He said.

Carelessly Ekiyuu added, "Sixteen in Gogatsu!" She didnt care less that Metsuki even waisted his time looking at her.

"OK! OK! BACK OFF DOG BOY!" Metsuki cried, his arms up as his only defense.

Fumes spilled from Kohakus mouth. "DOG BOY!" He growled.

His body spilled out into his entire dragon form, and he snapped out at Metsuki.

"HEY! QUIT!" I herd him yell as they both flew down the grass hills and back. (Metukis couldnt fly so actually he just ran REALLY fast)

I turnned to Ekiyuu who now was hanging her own clothes to dry.

"I better get my wings some medical attension." I said, walking into the hut, Ekiyuu following in after me.

I heard her make a small skitter as Kaonash came over looking her up and down. I turned and laughed.

"If he offers you gold... say no kay?" I asked. She nodded crazily, trying to ward No face off.

"He keeps looking at me like that." She said.

"He must have a cruch on you." I said, walking over to Zeniba who was cooking something new in her large couldrin.

"Zeniba, i need help with something." I said.

She turned her crow like nose at me and smiled. "Your wings are very wounded. Can you lift them?" She asked, walking around me in circles.

I demonstrated how little i could lift of them. "Not really."

She reached into her pocket and got out this green slime filled bottle. "This will only sting, but you'll be flying in no time." She said. She pat me on the pack to make me sit on the ground in front of her to medicate me. I did as she wanted.

I could tell Ekiyuu was staring in disbelief from behind.  
I turnned at the same exact time of the contact with the slime. I hissed and turnned my head into my knees,  
hiding my horibly contorted face. It fealt as if millions of needles were sewing me up all at the same time. It didnt feel any different for the other wing. I passed out on the spot,  
and all i could hear were Ekiyuu asking if i was alright.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muahahaha! Sry for stopping so abruptly but i need sleep, and my hand needs rest. Yes Fluffy Queen my hand is alright thanks for your concern. Its actually almost movable now. My pointer finger.  
CAN POINT! Anyways.

Gogatsu- May

KK! HOPE YOU LIKED ANDDDDD R&R! ty ty luv u all!

- InuLuver01 


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17

------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: i do not own any of Miyazakis work, including Spirited away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gosh Chihiro i swear i almost thought you were dead!" Ekiyuu squeeked when i peeped my eyes open.

Ekiyuu pushed my up by the shoulders, and all i could see was her smile. She giggled while pushing back her glasses, when they began to slide down her small round nose. Her freckles made her look as if she were five, and her pig-tails didnt change that thought one bit.

"How long have i been out?" I asked.

"Oh... i'd say... about a minute." She said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Only a minute?"

She nodded happily. "Any longer and i'd have had to call Officer Damu on you!"

"Offi- Damu?" I smiled, wondering what in the world she was rambling about.

"Long story the police in the real world are looking for you."

I sat up straight. Ekiyuu started mumbling all kinds of things, all i could understand is that when i passed out, my nose hit the ground, and Ekiyuu thought for sure my nose should have been broken.

Thoughts of everything i was to do within the week, flooded my mind. Ekiyuu now had her hands in the air trying to explain something to me.

I reached up and grabbed her hand and brought it down, setting it softly on her legg.

"I need to tell you something." I said. "No,  
more than just something. It's... well..." and with those starter words, i began my story of how i came to the spirit world.

"Wow..." Ekiyuu said. Metsuki made his way into the room as well and listened to my story. "So.  
what are you going to do? Im not going to let you steal this dumb... jewel." Ekiyuu said, an exhausted look on her face from listening to this loooooong story of mine.

"YEAH ME EITHER!" Metsuki exclaimed, standing from his seat waving his hands in the air.

"Metsuki sit down." I said.

He did as i said, knowing if he didnt Kohaku would drool on him if he didnt.

"I have to. All my friends could be taken and killed,  
or be made slaves. I was one just recently and im not going to let that happen to anyone else."

"Oh chihiro. How did you get so mixed up in all of this?" She asked.

I looked around the room. "I dont know. I guess"  
I smiled. "Blame my parents."

"Huh? Why?"

I remembered how my dad was so persistant that we go into that tunnel and check it all out. I also remember how afraid of everything i was. I clung to my mom as if i knew i was going to die or something.

"They..." I shook my head, getting them to leave my mind was all i wanted to do.

"Listen , im pretty much the spirit worlds prophecy,  
and if what i have to do doesnt come true, then all of the spirit world will parish. Okay?" I asked.

She and Metsuki both nodded, but i knew from their eyes they were going to be as persistant as ever... just like my parents.

A warm feeling filled my insides, but then... i remembered what happened to my parents. Their persistancy got them turnned to pigs and almost killed.

I angrily turnned to Kohaku. "Why'd you bring them here?"

He almost fell from his seat from my sudden outburst.

"I-... me and Zen-"

"WHY KOHAKU?"

"We needed you to be calm. You seemed so upset that day by the river... i just wanted you to be happy for as long as possible." he said.

My feathers puffed out, and my hair bunched up as anger filled my insides.

"We just talked about this Chihiro. I just thought it would make you happy." He said, looking down.

"Well it doesnt." I grumped. I settled down, sitting on my knees, my hands cupped over them.

"I'll have to take you two back." I said.

"NO!" I heard Ekiyuu scream. "I wont leave you to do this alone!" She cried, grabbing at me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

I tried to push her off. "I have to."

"Under my dead body." I heard Metsuki say.  
He stood tall above me, his arms wrapped in front of his chest.

"If that's the way its gotta be." I said. Ekiyuu jerked up looking into my face. Kohaku was still, looking back and forth from me and Metsuki.

"Chihiro... you wouldnt.." Ekiyuu said.

"No... but i would do what was necessary." I said.

"Do what you have to. We're not leaving without a fight." Metsuki said.

"Fine." I said, pushing Ekiyuu from my arms. I walked ouside the door, and opened my wings. "Ill be at the feild."

I left them behind, but i could just barely hear Metsuki say, "Does she seriously want to fight me?"

Kohaku gave them all a ride on his back to the feild. I stood in the middle, and waited for Metsuki to come.

"You have got to be kidding me Chihiro. This is rediculous." Ekiyuu said.

"It's necessary as much as it is rediculous."

Mesuki stood in front of me, Ekiyuu standing beside him,  
holding onto his arm, almost afraid of me.

"Chihiro dont make us leave." She said.

"I have to. I wont let what is going to happen, happen to you."

"But in our dream..."

"I wont let you see what's going to happen to me." i finally said.

"Happen to you?"

I bowed my head, not wanting to remember the pain i had in the dream. It all felt so real.

"Whatever happens to you, we'll be there." Metsuki tried to say.

"No."

"Chihiro let them stay." I heard Kohaku say. He had changed back to his human form, and was now standing in front of Metsuki and Ekiyuu.

"Let them stay. They still have their parts in this. And what are they to tell your mother? They went to a spirit world.. found you.  
and now you're going to die in it."

"Die?" I heard Metsuki and Ekiyuu whisper.

" Let them stay. Or go past me." He said.

I winced. Not another fight between me and Kohaku. I couldnt bare the memory. But it came.

I remembered the look in his eyes as i held the knife to his heart. I remembered when that blue tear leaked from my cheek and down onto his. My eyes winced and filled with new fresh tears as i heard all of my doomed friends cry for me to let Kohaku go.

And so i broke down. I let my wings go limp as i fell to the ground covering my eyes as i cried. I didnt want them to see me cry. To see me weak. But they did... and they comforted me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yAY she let them stay. OK R&R! PLEASE ANDDDD thank you much!  
much luv -InuLuver01 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Dude i like, totally dont own like... ANY of Miyazakis like... WORK! Ch'yeah'!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOk peoples, thanks a bundle for your reviews, and i myself am getting tired of waiting for this FF to start to kick into gear, so... Chyeah. Hopefully this FF is good enough for your likeings.. and yes to those who've asked, my hand is much better,  
i've been having my firend type all of this up, god bless her soul. OKEYS!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I kicked as high as I could, not depending on my still awakening wings. It was still night as it seemed,  
but I couldnt wait another minute to get out here and train for the things I hoped would'nt happen.

I was for sure a stubborn girl all my life. From my last adventure, I beleive it was my only way out. But this time, I was being depended on. I was going to have to work my hardest, to protect the ones I concidered my only friends.

My plan was simple, my plan was short, but also,  
my plan was alone. I was'nt going to let a single person go on this trip with me. They did'nt know the half of it.

Flashback

"So... what are you to do"  
"Oh... I have no clue Sho-to." I said, bringing my knees to my chest. It was cold out, and a slight fog filled the air. It felt a bit eerie, to be out here with two of the smallest people ever to be seen,  
and them as my only protection.

"Could I ask you a favor?" I asked, biting on my bottom lip. It was a grave, and dangerous favor, but it would have to do.

"Of course, anything." Sho-to said.

Throughout our time of traveling back to where i remembered i belonged... I had kept my hand hidden in the side of my pink jacket pocket.

I took out what everyone was fretting about.

Sho-tos eyes grew large, and her face went pale.

"You..."

"Stole it."

Akushuu turnned to see what the commotion was about, and as soon as he saw the bright glowing purple jewel, the horses were being pulled to a hault.

Both Akushuu and Sho-to huddledtogether, staring at me in fear.

"Oh Chihiro. How did you manage?" Sho-to whispered.

"I snuck to the back of the castle when the gaurd was talking to you two about something... I wont take the time to ask about that. I dont know why, but I just knew it was there."

"Oh goodness..." She started.

I held it out to her. "Hold it for me." I said.

She was so scared to even come near me, she just sat in Akushuus arms frozen.

A tear bottles at the edge of my lashes, and I wiped it away quickly. So this was how it was going to be, just because I stole it.

Akushuu noticed my distraught sobs, grabbing at my chest as it fell numerous amounts of time fighting off the tears. He quickly grabbed at his brown pant pockets, and brought out a small whool bag. He opened it for the medium sized jewel, and held it out to me.

"We'll speak of this to no one." He said as I dropped it into the small bag.

"Please... bring it to me a month from now." I said.

They both nodded as Akushuu gently put the Jewel into his pocket.

Flashback

And so here i am, traingin for what you ask? Training for the war about to come. I knew i couldnt just steal it and then leave. Impossible. Shaking my head from the memory, I lifted my wings, trying to left them enough to even glide of the grass. They only went half way and by that time I was gasping for air.

I turnned the other way once catching my breath, and walked over to the tree placed in the ground before me. I looked at it, carefully, it was still,  
and could blend with anything. Anything whatsoever.  
They have trees either in the forest, the town,  
even in the sidewalks of Taiwan. In the biggest cities ever built. In the offices of many buisnessmen. Everywhere possible. I wanted to be like that tree. Not in a city, or in an office. I wanted to be invisible, and uncared for. Only noticed for my beauty.  
I wanted to be fed when needed. Even overfed when un-needed. Whatever it would take to get away from this hell.

I herd a rustle behind me and turnned to find Ekiyuu, Metsuki, Kohaku, and even Kaonashi. Ekiyuu held a strange object the shape of a bag of flour, Metsuki had pillows covering his body, Kohaku was half in his dragon form, and Kaonashi.  
well... he had cha for when we were thirsty.

"What are you all doing out here? It's night." I said rasing my hand.

"Oh like we didnt notice. But you standing out here makes us all want to join in." Metsuki said, positioning himself for battle. "Seven years in Tai-Kwan-Doh, do not underestimate me. I will be able to guess your every attak." He said, signaling me it was time for me to attack.

I herd a giggle come from Ekiyuu, and then all of a sudden the bag of flour came down hard on Metsukis head. He went down without a second to breath. I let out a laugh. You could hear Metsuki saying something muffled under all of the flour.

"Speaking of dough." Ekiyuu said. "The biggest ingredient." She then turnned to me smiling the biggest smile she could muster. She held up the remaining peice of bag. Particles of flour dripped from it, and just behind the falling four, you could see her non-stop giggling. "Thought this could help... only dough boy here made me waste it."

I laughed. "We can think of something else." I said. Then I looked at Kohaku. His face was his own,  
but his body was of a dragon.

"Thought I could get your feet up off the ground by helping." He said.

I let a gentle smile grace across my sad, but happy lips. They were here for me no doubt about that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK THIS IS A SHOORRTTT CHAPIE! crap, well just thought i'd tell you... there will be a hell of a lot of (whisper)  
kissin and mushy luv in the next chappie. No ... ehem.  
smex'n tho. Jussss kishin. KK R&R ABOUT MY EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPIE! much luv

- InuLuver01 


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: I do not own any of Miyazakis work. (cries) and never will. (throws body on the floor throwin a fit)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey ppl, well.. im reeeeeeeeaaaaaaalllllyyyyyyyy sorry about all these short chapters, I'm not sure that this chapter will be long because.. well.. i havent exactly written it yet. I'm reeeeeeally sorry about all of the mistakes and will NEVER stop saying that because i know i need more schooling before i can do any of this right. OK! Just for a little warning... Kohaku sneaks up on Chihiro in the feild. (no smex'n, but a lot of kissin and fillin.) OKAY! hope you all like. (POV changing to the naraters.. (Me) POV, since Chihiro isnt exactly there where some of the other characters are)

"LIN!" Yubaba cried angrily..

Lin went running to the end of the extremely busy hall. "Yes?" She asked.

Ever since the whole deal with Chihiro being practically possessed, everyone has been upset with Yubaba, but they also have contracts that cannot be terminated until their time was up. They all frowned at her, and spoke loud enough for her to hear, behind her back. She knew everyone hated her, but also knew that she couldnt turn them ALL into pigs because then she wouldnt have anyone to cook them. She knew that every single person in her bathhouse was against her. She would ignore their behind the back comments, and ignore their evil stares.  
She knew they were on Chihiros side, but also knew that they wouldnt go against her. She owned them, and whatever they did was under her jurisdiction.

She just walked past their little hissy fits, and did what she had planned. But today... she would find some news she wasnt ready to here.

"LIN!" She called again, not noticing Lins frail body under her large nose.

"I'm here old hag, what is it." Lin said annoyedly.

"I will have to turn you into a pig if you make one more remark like that. Now what is the news with Chihiro?"

"I wouldnt know, the messenger isnt back yet." Lin said, looking away as if bored. Which she was.

"Oh really? WELL GET OUT THERE AND FIND HIM!" Yubaba screamed, turnning her large roundness and almost knocking over Lin.

Lin rolled her eyes and turnned to go down the stairs towards the entrance the the not so busy bathhouse.

"Lin! Are you really going to give her the scoop on Chihiro?" A girl asked comming over with a large bucket of what looked like slime.

"Dont exactly want to become a pig. I want to be there and watch Chihiro shove that fat crow down where she belongs." She said, staring out at the large unopened large entry doors.

"Oh.."

"I have faith in Chihiro. You should to." Lin said, pushing the heavy doors open.

The girl nodded, and then ran to where all of her working friends were to spread what she heard.

Just as Lin was opening the door, a small boy about the age of eight rammed into Lin with a message in his hand.

He fell hard against the ground, leaveing Lin with a very horrible letter. She shook her head, reading what she'd hoped wouldnt have to happen.

Then she watched as a wrinkly hand reached over her shoulder and snatched the letter from her hands.

Yubaba held the letter in front of her eyes reading carefully.  
She didnt seem to have any expression worn on her face when she gave the letter back to the messanger.

"Lin." She said with nothing but an evil humm to it.

"What?"

Then Yubaba looked down at Lin, almost happy. "Looks like there will be no war. The brat stole the jewel already. All we need now is to wait."

Lin stood as stiff as a board as Yubaba turnned with the largest smile on her face, laughing that shrill laugh that made everyone wince.

The same girl came up to the messanger boy and snatched the message out of his hand. The small child only stood there and watched the faces of everyone that read the letter. They all were sad.

"Someone has to warn her." Someone whispered in the croud.  
"Someone has to tell her to give it back."

Lin only stared out into the sky. Clouds were rolling in. Everything was becomming sad, and mixed up.

'How could she? Why would she be so stupid?' Lin thought as she felt a small rain drop fall onto her cheek. She reached up and wiped it away, looking down at the little messanger.

'Looks like Chihiro..' Lin thought, and when a vision of Chihiro covered up his boyish looks, she raised her hand and brought it down hard on his cheek.

"STUPID!" She screamed.

The boy fell back and let out a sob of supprise. He only looked back up at her while rubbing his cheek. A toad-ish like woman ran to the boys side, tucking her hands behind his arms to lift him back up. They all stared at Lin. As if she'd gone mad.

"What was that for?" Cried the girl helping him up.

Lin shook her head forgetting the scene. "Lets go back inside!  
It's going to rain." She said.

Everyone took one last distraught look at her, then turnned to go. Lin stopped the toad girl from helping him inside. She took the boys arm and dragged him in herself.

She dragged him down a hall, and another, through the large kitchen with oversized skinned pigs, and fruits of all kinds.  
She ran through a hall of lazy unworking people,  
and then into a boiler room where they were to ask Kamagi if he had any more of those train tickets from those five years that passed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all helped me in what ways they knew. Metsuki didnt show any strength in his fighting skills, but he knew them well.  
Ekiyuu didnt do much, but did have the idea of hanging large bags of hay by a tree limb, and letting them drop on me with a blind fold. Kohaku got me off the ground a few times, but about a minute in the hair and my wings would give in. Good thing he caught me everytime I fell.

We worked all day, Kaonashi running to and fro to get us drinks and food. It had become night, and Ekiyuu and Metsuki had become extremely fatigued. They went back to the kottage where Zeniba sat sewing some sort of contraption.

Kohaku held tight onto my arms, staring into my eyes,  
and encouraging me to ignore what pain came from my wings, and telling me over and over again that if I got past the pain, then I could do anything.

I winced, tightening my grip on his arm. He winced, but never let go. I slowly, with all the strength i could muster,  
tried to unbundle the ball that my wings somehow crumbled up into. Hissing, and twitching, and shaking, and with all of it combined, i finally got my wings to almost gracefully flow out. It hurt like hell, but felt like a great accomplishment.

"Thats great Chihiro!" Kohaku cried. " Now flap them! Come on!"

I tried, and with all the trying, and all that was accomplished,  
I couldnt do it.

I searched into Kohakus eyes, trying to tell him I was tired of it. It seemed he had no pitty on me, and only tightened his grip.

His smile went to a serious and upset face." Come on Chihiro!  
We've been working all day! All you need to do is flap them!''

I shook my head. "I cant."

"Like hell!" He said. I felt our feet leave the ground as he defied gravity for the both of us. "Here! I'll get you up. All you need is to stay up."

He kept going up and up. It was the first time I ever had felt afraid of heights. I looked down. I was more scared that he wouldnt catch me. I looked back at his face. He sure was serious.

I swallowed a chunk in my throat, and then let a small little twitch go at the end of my wings.

His eyes brightened, but his face didnt change. "Good. Again."

All these new muscles were confusing my mind. I had never had to use any extra muscles in my life. I hadnt even concoured all the muscles I already have! But with all that I knew about what muscles that just became my body,  
I let them do what was needed, and they let out a rough wave, and i felt us lift a little higher.

My extremely tight eyes opened to simpathy, and happiness.

"That was horrible." He almost laughed. I giggled.  
"It didnt hurt that bad did it?" He asked.

I shook my head. It didnt hurt as much as i thought.  
I had been making myself believe that it hurt, for I hadnt been really thinking about pain, or what hurt.  
I was thinking about what i'd already done.

"Can I lay down for a minute?" I asked. I yawned a large yawn indicating i was extremely tired. He nodded,  
and lowered up gently to the ground.

I threw myslef on the ground, shutting my eyes, and bringing my hands over my head. The feild that surrounded us was nothing bout the most beautiful flowers. All colors of every kind. It was comfortable to be laying on such softness. At that moment i hoped I could feel this at least once before I died. Just once.

I suddenly felt a warm, and dark shadow cover my entire body up and down. I opened my tired eyes to see Kohaku staring down at me... with this... face. A weird face... it almost scared me.

"Koha-"

He put his finger up to his lips, and letting a -shh- out,  
before letting his hand came right nest to my ear.

I had always wanted to be kissed, romanticly and at least be able to be awake when i did have my first kiss. Right about now, I felt I might start to snore.

My eyes opened and closed so slowly, I almost fell asleep, even with him on top of me. He laughed, a devilish smile spreading from ear to ear.

My eyes shut and opened again. He moved down a few inches. My eyes shut again, and when opened he was closer.  
This time i let my eyes stay shut, as his lips gently touched mine.  
He didnt move. I didnt move. The moment was to wonderful to even breath. I was awake, no doubt about it.

My eyes fluttered open, his were open to. My cheeks burnned and I let my eyes close. Peace was all around me... until he did something I had never thought he would do.

I felt his toung push up against my lips, begging me for entrance, and I froze. He became confused, and lifted his body up. I opened my eyes to his, and he seemed, sad.

"I-"

Before he could speak, I grabbed him by the back of his head, and pulled him back down to me, shoving my tongue into his mouth. He made a few squeels of excitement, and I giggle, even while we were having such a romantic moment. It almost turnned into a fun and weird childish moment, but that changed when Kohaku let his body lay on mine comfortably. One arms was on the ground beside my ear, and the other was under my head. We began to roll to compete for dominance, and eventually he won. As we layed there,  
I felt his hand wrap around my back. Then... it moved under my shirt, feeling my spine. It made me shiver.

I let him have fun with the kiss as I froze, when he brought his hand to my stomach, feeling my skin as if to memmorize it. It inched up every other second. I tried to ignore it, but when his hand touched the tip of my bra, my lungs stopped functioning and I let out a high pitched breath.

He stopped, and lifted his body up. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, a warm smile showing him it was fine,  
and almost a cute yet silent laugh escaping my lips.

"Just... dont..." I started.

"I wont." He said, confidence flowing back into his whole body as he went back to the passion we had just a moment ago lost, and putting his hand back into my shirt.

It was just like I pictured it. This whole time we kissed, he didnt expect anything else, except to love me, and for me to love him back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OO wewt! Loveeee! OKAY! R&R tell me what you think!

Oh yeah.. haha... thanks for correcting my "tongue" Mistake.

Much luff!

InuLuver01 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: I do not own any of Miyazakis work

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh-OH!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do You think they saw us?" Metsuki asked.

"Dunno!" Ekiyuu said, jumping over a small rock,  
and landing a little too gracefully on the ground.

Metsuki ran beside Ekiyuu as they ran back the the cottage belonging to the woman they hadnt gotten to know quiet as well as they wished they could.

Metsuki almost perposly decided to run slower than Ekiyuu for his boyish pervertisized reasons. Ekiyuu seemed to not hold a single clue at Metsukis boyish crush. She had always been used to boys picking on her when they liked her. Hence her last relationship with Aieo Meyazuma.

The boy had been picking on her since she was a little girl, and until the day that her father told her of his crush when he was a boy, she had never liked the boy one bit. Metsuki had always sat in anger, staring at the couple that would laugh together,  
and walk together, holding hands in the hall. He hated it with all the compassion held in his frail body.

Metsuki remembered watching the break up with his own eyes. It was because of him. Aieo had told Ekiyuu that it was either him or Metsuki. She chose Metsuki. She had known him longer, but had always,  
always thought of Metsuki as a friend. He hated that with all of his passion as well.

They both came to the cottage, almost ramming into the door, when it opened. They fell onto the ground inside the cottage, beside the large sized woman, as she smiled at them happily.

"You two just had to go and watch for yourselves didnt you?" Zeniba asked.

Ekiyuu laughed while letting Metsuki help her up.  
"You're the one with the magical tea Zeniba. I had to watch it for real, and not in some silly dream."

"So thats what you dreamed?" Metsuki asked, letting her arm go, and dusting the dirt off of his shirt.

"Yep." She said. Metsuki became a little unhappy with that,  
but then remembered his own dream, and smiled.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"Alright now come on, we better get you two to sleep. It has been a long day and even Kaonashi had to sit down and rest..." She laughed at her own joke, knowing a spirit needed no rest. He had not one whole part in his body, except for the mask he wore over his face.

Ekiyuu nodded, and grabbed Metsuki's arm, pulling him towards where they layed down two pallets. She plopped her body down on the small pull out futon, and rolled into a ball. Metsuki laughed and grabbed a blanket from the stack Zenbiba left them, and layed it gently over her body, then did the same for himself.

Everything seemed quiet to Metsuki. He had such a beautiful girl sitting next to him... and... yet she was so far away from him. He let out a long sigh, before turning to his side, where his face faced her back. He closed his eyes and sighed once again.

A few minutes later, he heard some movement comming from the girl beside him, and when he opened his eyes, she was facing him, her eyes wide open, and staring into his. She had her hands clinging to each other in front of her chest,  
and her chin rested on the bundle of fingers. Her hair slipped down from the side of her head and fell in front of her eyes. It was an impulse for Metsuki to move the hair from her eyes.

She didnt remove her eyes from his. The moon shone in from inbetween the shutters and she could just barely see the small shade of pink on his cheeks. The blanket was brought to his waste, and his school shirt was unbuttoned just a little, showing a small about of his chest. She heaved in a happy saticfied sigh, before gazing back at his glistening eyes.

"Metsuki..." She began.

"Yeah?" He asked, bringing his arm to lay out in front of him,  
so she could rest her own head in his hand.

He noticed her face go sad. "I'm scared." She almost started to cry. "Not for me and you, but for Chihiro."

He could here the crackle in her voice as she fought the tears that wanted to come falling from her once so happy eyes.

He furrowed his eyebrows, and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and laying his chin on her head. He could feel her tremble, and shake, and even though he had no clue what to say, or what to do, he was glad he was the one to comfort her.

"It'll be fine." He said.

Ekiyuu looked up, tears just barely tipped over her lash, and it fell down her sweet round cheek. "How do you know?"

Out of another impulse, Metsuki raised his hand and wiped the tear from her cheek.

And then... he told her his dream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and Kohaku just layed there, half naked, but still pure.  
All we did was cuddle, and coress. Its all we needed. My body was curled into his arms, and even though he was asleep, he had a strong grip on my body. His fingers were intwined with my feathers, as if he were petting them when he fell asleep. It touched my heart that he seemed so careful with me. As if not wanting to let me go.

The sun crept over the top of the flower covered hill, and through the green forest beside the hill. I shifted a little hoping to wake him. He winced, but warmly opened his eyes.  
I could feel his fingers testing the feel of the feathers on my back. I almost felt like a cat ready to purr. It felt good to have someone just sooth the wounded spots.

He smiled, not looking at me, but at a feather that nestled on my shoulder. He reached over and picked it off, and showed me the still very white and beautiful thing.

"I should be extra careful with you." He said. I layed my head on his extended arm, and yawned a good morning hello to the new day.

"I dont want to leave this spot." I said, bringing my finger to a muscle on his arm, and circling it. It twitched from the unfamilliar touch.

"Yeah..."

Then we heard a small rustle in the flowers. We turnned over to find a small boy that looked the age of eight or so. I stood with my wings wrapped around me to cover my half naked body

"Who are you?" I asked. The boy looked like a kid I knew from my neighborhood that would send out the mail, but this one was younger. He was so small, and scared of everything around him it seemed. I made a smile of concern.

"I need to speak to Sen." He said, straightening up. "Now."

"I'm Chihiro, but... everyone here calls me Sen..."

He held out a small letter, folded and sealed with what looked like.  
bath grub?

My eyes widened as I knew who it was from. "Lin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muahahahahaa. Ok I will be doing something I dont think ANY of you would think I would do with this story.. but I am going to draw my characters and post them on the net. You all can go the the link and check out my vision of what all the characters look like now in my eyes. OK! Ill probably not have them done for at least a week, but they will get done.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R! InuLuver01

p.s. I know i spelled a few word wrong, but I just dont feel like fixing them... a little imperfection does the trick... no it doesnt but I just dont feel like correcting right now. Please dont hate! 


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: i do not own any of Miyazakis work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok I dont know if it is legal on here, but the FanFic Writters Inuma Yashi De, and Yukai no Yume.  
I friggin worship you! I love your stories and hope that maybe soon I can find another writer that writes as good as you. Please do not be angry with me for mentioning you. I actually hope that people will search for you and read your awsome stories. If u all enjoy InuYasha stories, goto Inuma Yashi De's and read "A Language Made for Love" I havent finnished it yet, being delayed with many things, but I will make sure to finish it even if I go blind. And for Yukai no Yume, if you like Samurai Champloo, read her "Sweet Nothings". Sure as hell made me cry like a little baby.

Ok on with the show.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was that. They knew. They knew what I had done,  
and now they were punnishing me for it. I remember the look on Kohakus face when he read the letter before I did. All he did was stare. I think he even hated me at that moment. Lin had said that there was no war. That I should give the Jewel back. I could only sit there and wait for them to ask why. All I could say was I did'nt know. But as I sit here rubbing my stinging cheek, I remember the whole scene,  
and my heart hurt with every part.

/memory/

Ekiyuu brought her hand hard down onto my cheek. I yelped and stepped back, trying to rub the sting away.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" She yelled. Tears welled up in her eyes. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" And then she threw herself at Metsuki.

He thoughtfully wrapped his arms around her as she shook.  
He had this face... and I knew that he would never get over what I'd done. But when he looked away from my pleading eyes.  
My heart was scarred for good.

I looked to Kohaku as he scratched at his chin. He looked at me in disgust. His eyes were burning every feather on my back. All I wanted was to cry in someone arms. Anyones. But everyone hated me. They all stared daggars into my lungs so I couldnt breath.

"Why would you do it Chihiro?" Asked Kohaku, as he heaved in a shaky breath, and leaning back in his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest, and his hair fell in his face. "How could you of all people have been even dumber than Yubaba?"

"We were going to do it sooner or later werent we?" I asked.

"No! We were going to protect it!" He stood and came up to me fast and angry, pushing me hard at the shoulders. I could hear Ekiyuu and Metsuki gasp as I fell backwards and hit my head hard on the wall.  
I slid down clumsily, feeling presure on my wings, and only stared at his feet. I didnt want to look up. I became scared of him at that moment.

His feet moved towards me. I pinched my eyes shut, and waited for more abuse.

His hands cupped under my arms, and lifted me to my feet. I felt his hand come up and cup my face, and when I opened my eyes, I found more question in his. More 'why?'

I looked past his shoulder. "I had to." Thats when an ever harder slap hit me, and again presure was on my wings as I slid down, sitting on them.

I could see out of my fogged, and watered eyes as Kohakus hand clentched shut, and his palms turnned red. I looked at Metsuki as he came over and put his hand on Kohakus shoulder.

"That's enough." He said. Kohaku let the hand tug on his arm, and then he turnned away, hands still shut tight.

He stepped a few feet away, and then I shreiked, and brought my wings around me when I saw him throw his hands in the air, yelling at the top of his lungs.

I hugged myself to my wings, but felt no pain. I had heard something being hit. I peaked through my feathers and saw Kohaku with both hands on the table, his hair fell past his shoulder and sheilded me from seeing his face.

He breathed in and out slowly, catching up with himself.

"Where is it?"

/end of memory/

Tears fell hard down my cheeks. I hopped over a rock, almost tripping from my lost composure. I always had to cry. But this time, I wasnt scared for my friends, or the Spirit World. I was scared... of Kohaku.

Ekiyuu said sorry for hitting me before I was sent off. She told me once I give the Jewel back, that Kohaku will calm down. I doubted i'd ever see him the same again.

A sob escaped my lips, and that time I tripped, falling into a puddle of mudd. Only my knee got dirty, but I still started to cry harder.  
Just when I stood back up, I lost it and fell right back down, knees soaking in the mudd. I brought my muddy hands to my face, and started to weep so loud I disturbed the forest. You could hear the birds flying from their nests. Animals scurrying away. I balled up my tear soaked fists and threw them at the ground. Over and over I did this as if to beat everything bothering me into the mudd. When it didnt work, I opened my hands and sunk my fingers into the dirk. I could feel the ground surround my small hands, the dirt creeping under my finger nails. All I could do was think that soon it wouldnt just be my hands under the dirt. I would die alone, and with no one loveing me. I wouldnt even be able to see my parents again.

"Oi Sho-to, i'd'nt that the lil theif over there?" I heard a voice say.  
I turnned to find Akushuu and Sho-to comming up to me, worried.

"Oh my Chihiro! What's wrong?" Sho-to asked.

I flicked my hands, to at least get some of the mud off, bringing my jacket sleve to my eyes to wipe away my tears.

"Do you have the Jewel?" I asked. I heald out my hand.

Sho-to nodded quickly, reaching into her little pocket. "I kept it right here to make sure if it was needed, it would be there." She handed me the little brown bag. I opened the bag, and took the Jewel out, and without a second thought, opened my rejuvinated wings, and threw myself in the air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sen will never expect it." Yubaba laughed evily, throwing her nose into the air and waking the poor five year old Boa up.

She could feel the whole place shake as the baby crawled in the room,  
and tried to catch a small ball that moved away everytime you came near it.

Boa then stopped, and turnned to Yubaba. "Mama. Why was Sen so mean to me?" He asked. He sat himself down indian style, and let his plump arms rest on his tummy.

"Sen is evil hunny-bunn. She changed." Yubaba stood and walked over to the large child. "We will not let her get away with what she did to you my poor baby."

"Why did she change?" Boa asked. "Why was she mean?"

"I dont know dear. I'm sorry you lost you're friend." Yubaba pat the large child on the head and turnned to leave the room. The baby continued to chase after the escaping ball.

Yubaba made her way down to where Lin was at, and grabbed her by the shoulder when she wasnt looking.

"Warn everyone." Yubaba said. She squeezed Lins arm. "Tell them all to prepare for war."

Lin stood silently, not caring about the sting on her right shoulder,  
and tightened her grip on the wrag in her hand.

/No... chihiro.../ she thought.

The wrag fell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

muahahahahahhahahahaha... oooooooooooooooooooook

heh... yeah... so... I'm so bad. I dont know exactly where to go from here,  
but yeah. /sigh/ I hope you liked.

!R&R!

please and thank you.

InuLuver01 


	22. Chapter 22

chapter 22

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: If I did own a sinlge peice of Miyazakis work... I'd be friggin writting a new peice right now instead of writting one I wish could have been my own idea first. So instead I can imagine me and animwsenpaigirl directing with the famous Miyazaki.  
But life is but a dream...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok peeps... I got a few questions asked by LordTerminal.  
He/she(sorry) asked how it was possible that Chihiro can hold the Jewel just fine, and not die. I can easily answer with the fact that It took affect as soon as she took the jewel. If all my readers havent noticed, Chihiro has been extremely emotional. She hasnt been able to hold back tears. Back in the story I dont know if I said it too well or explained it right but I wanted it to mean that the jewel will kill you by your biggest fear.  
I havent said this, but Chihiros biggest fear is not having friends. -wink wink- last chapie. Review it if you must, but she feels she has lost her friends.

Ok and then LordTerminal said That Miyazaki never exactly makes his villains truely bad people. I've got something up my sleve for that as well. The true meaning of why Yubaba would go even the lengths of harming another.

AND THEN -giggle- LordTerminal said that Chihiro must have died when she stabbed herself in chapter eight(?) I believe. She did'nt exactly die, and I appologise for not saying that when she wounded herself, she hit no vital organs and only caused herself to bleed an amazing amount of blood. True that the spirits quickly healed her before she even had the time to pass out.

Ok! Well, LordTerminal said that he/she(sorry again) was going to be writting his/her(gah! appoligies) own fanfic on Spirited Away. I would like to give all of my luck from the bottom of my heart. If and when you start to write it, I'll try my best to be there and yelling at you in my reviews to update!

Ok, thanks for all that reviewed and enjoyed my FanFic.

On we go.

(hehe, I sounded smart when I wrote all of that... did'nt I? DID'NT I?  
-smiles evily- not really. haha -.-)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sent her off on her own?" Zeniba cried. Kaonashi jumped at the sound of the large womans voice. It was indeed angry, and not once in the time that he had been there, had she even so thought of raiseing her voice. The tea cups in his hands slashed around, and the warm liquid fell the the ground.

Ekiyuu and Metsuki were outside, talking and thinking of a way to stop all that was happening. Kohaku was sitting at the large table in the middle of her home, telling her why there was no sight of Chihiro. Zeniba sat across from him, arms stretched out across the table from the exhaust of just yelling at him.

He ignored her outburst and looked out at his supposed to be great(times a thousand or whatever) granddaughter. He scowled at how close Metsuki was to her. He even winced when he saw the boy hug her.

"Chihiro will be fine." He said. He looked over at Kaonashi as the spirit cleaned the tea from the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/I will not let this happen! I wont let it happen even if I have to harm the ones I care for. I will not loose them/ I thought as I flapped my wings with every bit of energy I had.

I had been up in the air for about ten minutes and already could see the castle in my view. My face went straight as I narrowed my wings and flew even faster down towards the castle.

/I will get this over with. I will protect it. I will protect them./

I landed on the ground just inside the castle walls. I looked around.  
No one was there. Not a guard or spirit or anything for that mannor. It was like the castle had been abandoned.

I took a step forward only to freeze when I felt a sharp object peirce my back.

"You stole the Jewel Chihiro." I heard a voice say. It was King Kokoro.  
He sounded angry.

I slouched, knowing the knife was still in my back. "I thought it'd be best. To just get it over with. To maybe even have the Jewel burried with me before Yubaba had the chance to take it.." Tears built up in my eyes again. Why was I crying so much? Why was I shaking all the time?  
Why was I always so upset?

"You're crying." The knife left my back. "Stop sobbing and come with me. You have the Jewel?" He asked before we were to leave.

I nodded and held the purple glowing burden. He held up his hand as if to ward it off.

"If I were to take it, it would be my death added onto yours. You must return it to the place it was found on your own. And not being touched by anyone else." He then turnned around to lead me deep into the castle.

He led me down to a starecase, and it went down, and down for what seemed like and eternity. Soon enough I just had to ask.

"This isnt where I found it. Where are you takeing me?" I asked.

"The jewel was on a throne was it not?" He asked.

I remembered when I had gone and taken the Jewel. It was on a red pillow in a large throne that looked like an old man with a large and round belly. Reminded me of Buddah, but it wasnt him.

"Who was the large rounded man?" I asked. "On the throne?"

"He was a great monk that first found the Jewel. He became attached to it, but also was driven mad by it. He died with that Jewel in his grave, but somehow it made its way back to the top of the earth, and drove men crazy up till the day we decided enough men had died. One man took the nerve to hold the Jewel and then lock it away. He was the last to have touched the Jewel." Kokoro turned to look me in the eyes. "And then you came along."

I took in what I could see with the light comming from the flames he held in his hand. He looked as if he hadnt bathed in weeks. He seemed tired, and his clothes were messy.

As he turnned to keep going down. "We hid the throne down here. When the Jewel was stolen many people came here to prey at the stone. To prey that history not repete itself. A roit had begun and so we hid it." Soon we came to an end and he waited for me to reach him. I held the Jewel firmly in my hand, turning it ever so often without even thinking. I saw where it was to be left. The large monk sat with a sad face. The red pillow with tassles on each end sat on the top of his stomach. Without the permission I took a step forward and made my way to stand before the throne. I looked up into the carved face.

"He wasnt driven mad." I grabbed onto his large foot that was about the height of my own body. I started to climb the large body, and once at the stomach I heard Kokoro ask me what could have been answere by the man himself.

"Then what was he driven?" I looked back at Kokoro. He was curious to what in the world I had just said. How would I, a teenage girl, know how a man of many centuries felt.

I looked back at its face. "Look at his eyes. Even the the carving, It shows he wasnt crazy." Kokoro studied the carved face. Then I sighed. "This man wasnt driven mad. He was driven... sad." I looked down at the Jewel. "By this."

It glowed more than usual since being so close to its place that could remove my curse. 'Indian giver' is what many would call me. It gave me the stone, and now I am to give it back.

One last squeeze of the stone, and I brought it up to the pillow. I gently let the Jewel fall from my hand. It bounced once, but fell back to the pillow.  
After that, silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Narrator POV/ - /(sorry if i spelled narrator wrong) -smacks self-/

Chihiros mother dialed the phone to call the so called Damu. The machiene again. She began to wonder if he would ever pick up the phone.

Chihiros mother looked towards her sleepless husband. He sat at the table with a cup of coffee under his chin, steaming into his face and making him sleepy. His face had covered in hair from lack of shaving, and the shirt he wore stuck to high heavens.

She walked over to him, and draped her arms lazily over his shoulders.  
"I want may daughter back." She whispered.

He reached up and grabbed one of her hands and kissed it. "Yeah. Me to."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/back to chihiro yay/

I walked away from that castle, Kokoro was very pleased at how I just easily left the jewel there with no problem at all. He almost seemed amazed.  
I was glad as well. I hadnt been obsessed over it because of sho-to keeping good hold to it. No one suspected a thing.

I opened my wings, positioned myself, and then with one swift motion, I was up in the air. This time, my cheeks were dry of tears. I soon enough had thoughts of what I planned to do. I would have to again start to prepare myself. I would need to somehow sneak away from Kohaku and my friends. I needed to find a way to keep Yubaba away from the Jewel for as long as possible.

I saw the smoke comeing from the small cottage, and swooped down,  
landing just on top of the roof. I peered down through what seemed like an open vent. They were all talking.

Kohaku, Ekiyuu and Metsuki say at the table alone. Not even Kaonashi was there.

"But we cant just sit around here waiting for that old woman to make a move! We have to take action!" Metsuki roared at Kohaku. Kohaku flamed through his eyes at my friend.

" We dont even know if that little messenger brat was telling the truth! And Chihiro screwed up so now we have to sit around here and wait for her to get back so we can plan!"

"Kohaku... please calm down. Chihiro was just trying.." Ekiyuu was interupted.

"She was trying to get us all killed! All I need is for her to get back knowing she doesnt have the stupid jewel so we can get alone with everything"  
He sat back in his chair, aparently done with his argue. Metsuki sighed. Ekiyuu lifted her cup of tea and unagreeably sipped it. I still peered through the vent thinking of what Kohaku had just said. Did he even want me here? Why had I ever come here in the first place? I directed my thoughts back to my vision to see Metsuki staring straight up at me. He had leaned back in his chair and now he knew I was there and had listened to what Kohaku said. His chair came crashing back down to earth and he stood quickly running outside. Ekiyuu and Kohaku both following questioningly.

I sat at the edge of the house as they came out, with my knees to my chest. They all filed out, Metsuki was the first to see me. Ekiyuu and Kohaku looking towards where he directing his sight. You could see Kohaku sink a million miles under the dirt. Ekiyuu grew a little happy to see me.  
I waved lazily, then let my hand fall to the gutter that had filled with dirt,  
mud, and leaves. I picked a stem from it and played with the mud.

"Chihiro come down!" Ekiyuu cried.

I shook my head. "I'm not needed." I whispered.

"She's right Chihiro come on." Metsuki tried.

Again I shook my head, not looking their way. I concentrated on the mud before me.

"Chihiro..." Kohaku was still trying to pry himself back from those many miles underground. All he could do was say my name. My face scrunched up.

/He doesnt need me! He just thought he'd use me/ I threw the stick back into the mud. /He wasnt going to put me to any use. He was just risking my life/  
I stood to my feet angry and opened my wings.  
/He was useing me... Just like Yubaba./ I swooped down and just barely tapping Kohaku with my wing as I took off into the sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clue... the jewel doesnt only currupt her emotions... it currupts the mind as well.

I hope that that was at least a little satisfying.. but we've got a long way to go.

thanks again and hope you understand a little more than what you did.

much love.

R&R

InuLover 01

p.s. I dont exactly care about any mistakes in this chapter. Maybe I will another day but I'm so tired right now I might swallow my pillow when I fall on it. -.- lol You are aloud to correct me, but please be subtle. 


	23. Chapter 23

chapter 23

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: just like the last diclaimer. And the one before that. And the one before that. And the one ... -trails off repeteing self-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldnt believe how things were turnning out. But all I knew was that I wasnt going to let anything happen to them. Even if they befriended me. Even if they hated me. I will not let them die because I cant do anything right.

I knew where I was going. I knew that I was about to risk everything. But I also knew that I was'nt going to let everything get all mixed up.

As I passed over the long waters, I could see fish swimming in the water.

/that would be distroyed./ I thought.

I passed over a tree meraculously sticking out of the water.

/That would no longer stand./

A nest rested inside the tree. That's what hurt the most.

/They would'nt even have the chance to learn to fly./

I turnned my head, and closed my eyes, remembering the day that I was supposed to choose, which pigs were my parents. The look on Yubabas face when I said none of them were. That was how good I knew my parents. But somehow we separated from that day on. My parents didnt act different, but they also didnt act the same. They loved me yes, but they never were around. My father started to eat more.  
My mother worked more often. And I grew up, and changed in the way I looked, spoke, and reacted around them.

/How would I act right now if I had the choice to go back? What would I do when I saw them/

I shook the thought from my head, and opened my eyes.  
The bathhouse was in my sight. The note played over and over in my head. Kohakus word of lost trust towards the letter Lin sent me. I knew what I was going to do, and with that I flew even faster.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lin, she's coming." Yubaba whispered to the woman putting clothes on top of clothes in a pile. "Go tell her to leave."

Lin looked up at Yubaba, face angry. She now didnt care if she were to be turnned into a pig.

"No one is with on in this Yubaba. What would you do if we all turnned against you?"

Yubaba sudenly thought of her son. She frowned. "I would easily just turn you into pigs." Yubaba turnned around.

"Yes but then you would have no one." Lin spat.

Boa kept running through her mind with those words.

Yubaba frowned. "I would have someone." Then Yubaba turnned around and glared at Lin. "Get to work!"

"What about Sen?" Lin asked.

"Do as I say. Tell her to leave." Lin wanted to say no, but turnned reluctantly to ward off her friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chihiro!" I heard someone call out to me. I landed in the middle of the empty town. It was all quiet. I felt like a child again. I turnned recognizeing a booth. I could see my parents sitting down.

"Chihiro, come on and try this!" I heard the faint memory of my mother say. I backed away, bumping into a little pole.

"Come on!'' I whispered along with the memory. "Lets go"  
I could see my mother and father doing the exact opposite,  
as they shoved their faces in the fatening food. The sun started to fall. I turnned and started to walk away from the memory. Only to keep remembering myself running away from spirits that walked around me. Gasping and turnning, running towards the feild.

My foot dropped into water. "Water?" I heard me and my child voice say. The boat that I had seen a lot time ago came into view. Bunches of Spirits started coming into view.

This time I turnned around. Not so scared as I was a long time ago. I started to run back through the town, all the way to the long steps leading to the bathhouse. As I ran up those steps, I could see Lin at the top.

"Sen!" She called. I shut my eyes, opening my arms. She did the same, and my body clung to hers as we hugged each other.

She rubbed my back, her hands flowing through the fethers. "Sen..."

My gasps came hard, and long. I couldnt believe all of this led me to almost crying in Lins arms. I sobbed once, then pushed away, looking up at her very happy face.

"Hey kid..." She whispered.

I pushed completely away from her arms, and wiped away what tears were going to come and dusted off my un-dirtied shirt.

"I'm not a kid." I said pouting. I saw her smile. She brought her hand up and pat me on the head.

"In my eyes you are." She let her hand fall to her side, and she started to frown. "You know... what you did was foolish. Yubaba knows you stole the Jewel."

"I took it back today." I said. She was shocked.

"And no one is there protecting it?" She knelt down a little.

"I'm going soon. I had a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" She stood back up.

"That the letter was wrong. Even..." I sighed. "Kohaku feels the same way."

Lin seemed to slouch. "Oh yeah... Hows the runt doing?" She asked pointing it towards Kohaku.

I looked away and sighed. "He's not so happy with me right now."

She saw my discomfert. "Oh... well... I need to tell you something."

I looked up. "What is it?"

She knelt down on one knee to be eye level with me. Her hands came up to my arms and rubbed up and down as if I were cold or something. Her eyes were scared.

"I just dont understand why she's doing it Sen. But... Yubaba.  
She said she is going to have to war after all." Lin looked down as if ashamed of being even so close to Yubaba. "You have to tell everyone. Tell king Kokoro."

I didnt know how she knew that I knew him, but I nodded not wanting to argue. "I'll do what I have to." I said. I knew that I wasnt going to tell them. I wasnt going to tell anyone.  
I looked at the top of the bathhouse. Where Yubaba must have been. "I have to see her." I said.

"Who?" Lin asked. Her hands tightened around my arms.

I reached up and removed her hands. "Yubaba. Who else."

"Why would you want to see your enemy?" She asked.

"In the regular world, we reason before just starting a war." My voice seemed a little annoyed. She backed away.

"Why would they do that?" She asked.

"To save the lived of the people we love." I said. I opened my wings,  
and before she could stop me, I was up in the air and flying towards the very top.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yubaba wasnt in her desk. She wasnt sitting by her fireplace.  
She wasnt in that front room. Though not in sight, I could faintly hear her talking in the back room. I walked over and hid behind the door. She was talking to her young baby Boa.

"Mama! Stop crying Mama!" Boa yelped. You could feel the room shake as the baby made his way to his mother. I watched as the baby wrapped its overweight arms around the woman. She was so weak it seemed. Her hands were covering her eyes, hair down and wraggled. She seemed like the sadest person in the world.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Boa asked.

"Oh Boa. I know i'm bad. But I have to do this. I dont want you to stay cooped up forever!" She broke into sobs.

"Mama? What are you going to do mama? Why will you do it"  
He asked.

The boy shrunk in his mothers arms. His arms barely made their way around his mothers waiste.

"Boa..." She whispered. She sniffed up a few huffs of tears. "The spirits said you would be large." Boa looked into his mothers eyes barely understanding anything she said. He just wanted her to stop crying. "If... if I took everything over... the spirit world could be your playground. Oh Boa.. I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around the boy and cried even more. Then she went still. She looked around. Then I knew she sensed me. She pushed Boa away and wiped away her tears.

Boa only looked around for a toy to play with. "Come out Sen." She ordered.

I obliged. I wanted to know the truth, and nothing would stop me.

I hopped over a large pillow, and noticed Boa was looking at me as if he were scared.

I still looked at his worry as I said, "I dont understand."

Yubaba stood to her feet. She smoothed out her dress, and looked at me. "You wouldnt."

"What do you mean? Why wouldnt I?" I asked.

She started to walk towards me but I didnt move. Then I noticed she wasnt even walking towards me, but past me. She walked into her office type room. I finally looked away from Boas scared face and followed her into the room. Her hand flicked towards me and I thought the meant to hit me with a power or somthing. I felt nothing except for a gust of wind, and a loud noise as the door to Boas room slammed shut.

All around her things moved around. Her hand came up to her small red lamp and it lit. Her haid flew around and somehow turnned into a bun. She sat down in a chair just as it moved under her. I felt as the three grunting heads started to move out from under her desk. They hopped over towards me and all around me. I looked down at them as if annoyed by their grunts and they moved away.

I looked back at Yubaba as she stared off into space. Her eyes were puffy, and it looked as if her large nose slumped. At this moment I would have laughed, but my soft side got the better of me.

"Tell me Yubaba! Tell me why you would go so far!" I ordered. My foot stomped on the carpet and the three heads stiffened at my anger.

"Why should I tell you? You're just a human." She snarled, looking back at me.

"I'm also involved! And down forget what you placed on my back Yubaba!" I pointed at my wings.

"Fine." She said. My hand fell to my side. She motioned for me to sit, and I did.

She leaned back in her chair. "My son... Boa... when my baby boy was born, spirits had warned me that he would be large. A curse I asume sent to him by his father." She looked past me, staring at the wings that layed out lazily. "His father was a wicked man. He did many horrible things, including trying to steal that Jewel. He loved the idea of him having a son. But when he stole the Jewel, it decided to kill him with his biggest fear. I was the one to tell him his son was going to be abnormal. He went crazy, and passed away months before Boa was born." She seemed lost in a memory that wouldnt leave. She quickly looked back at me. "My boy is going to grow to be very large. So large the ocean could be his bath. In the end, my boy would crush the spirit world. I cannot have this happen. So I decided... I would mend this world with all of the worlds, and let him have his own home. A place big enough for him." She again looked away as if to hide her emotions.

"I dont want my boy to live with such a horribly small home. I love him to much for him to suffocate in such a way." She looked back at me, sad and angry at the same time. "If you faught back you would only be irrational. The spirit world would suffer even if I decided to not steal the Jewel!" She stood in her seat. "Why is it you are here?" She started to walk around her desk and towards me.

I was staring at the ground as she walked towards me. I didnt like her meaning for this. I wished that she would just let things stay with her using it for evil. No she wasnt. She was using it for love. Emotions rode all over my body.

I felt her nail under my chin as my body rose from the chair.  
I wasnt afraid. She would only hurt me if I were dumb enough to fight back.

"I wont let you interfere with my intentions!" Her whole hand started to clamp around my throat. I payed no attention as her exact same form started to show in the window.

"Drop her Yubaba!" The form had walked all the way over to the doors of Boa, and she was about to open them.

"What are you doing here Zeniba?" Yubaba cried. She dropped me to the chair. I brought my hand up to massage my neck.  
I watched at Yubaba ran towards her sister. She stopped when Zeniba quickly opened the door.

Boa was sitting on a bunch of pillows holding one and hugging it to his cheek. The childs cheek was pushed up and he smiled with joy.

Boa noticed the two women at his doorway and become confused.

"Mama... which one is mama...?" He asked, letting the pillow drop.  
He stood to his feet, and started to stumble over to the two twins. "MAMA!" He cried, becoming worried.

"It's me baby. Over here." Yubaba held out her arms. Boa ran towards her causeing an earth quake.

I had been looking elsewhere as the two clung to each other. I was looking at a picture. It looked like a younger Yubaba, and a man. The man was extremely ugly, a large nose as well, large stomach and body. He seemed strong.  
Then I saw something. I quickly rose to my feet. "Yubaba..." She turnned her direction towards me, still holding her child.

"Yubaba... what is it you most fear?" I asked.

"I fear nothing." She said.

"No. You do. And it involves your son. Now please... tell me what it is you fear for him." I said.

/the jewel.../

"I said I fear nothing." She said.

I did not believe her. But I had now known something that I hadnt ever noticed before.

"Yubaba... your husband gave you a ring a long time ago to be engaged to you." I said.

She looked at me, confused. "He took it away from me." She said.  
"He took it from me when I told him the news of his son."

I knew everything now. "Yubaba. You fear for your son. Please. This is for both me and you." I said, clenching my hands shut.

"What is it you are getting at?" She asked, loosening her grip on her son. "I do fear for his happiness. But why-"

"Dont." I ordered.

"Dont what? Dont fear that my son wont ever be happy?" She asked.

"Exactly. Stop fearing that he wont be happy. He seems more happy than anything right now. In the future he will never be happy. So long as you fear it." I walked towards the large picture of her and her husband. I pointed at the engagement ring.

"He found the Jewel. He found it and took it as a free ring stone. It corrupted you Yubaba. Please. Just dont fear that he will be happy. If you do the Jewel will make sure your fear comes true."

It was all to much. She had to think. She didnt want to think.  
It was hard for her not to care for her child. Every mother does.  
She looked at her son. He sat there in front of Zeniba confused.

"I have to fear for him. I have to." She told herself. "How can I not?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok if you are confused... tell me. I wouldnt be supprised. I'd be glad to explain it to you if you are confused one bit.

Ok.. R&R

hope you liked.

InuLover01

much love!

-smiles- 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

-----------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Miyazakis work and never will.  
(sniff)

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kohaku turnned to Ekiyuu and Metsuki. They both were smiling at each other, and Metsuki seemed to have a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

"We know what's going to happen Metsuki. So why does everyone worry?" Ekiyuu asked.

"Maybe it's because they dont know if the preminitions will come true or not." He said.

"Thats because you two dont know 'her' dream." Kohaku interupted.

"What happened in her dream?" Ekiyuu turnned from facing Metsuki, and sat on her knees. She looked at her senpai in complete concentration.

"Well... It ended with 'me' taking the jewel, and then telling her that 'everything would be alright.'" He looked down at the small cup of chai that Kaonashi had made for him to soothe his nerves.

"What was you dream Senpai?" Ekiyuu asked, putting her hands on her knees.

"I didnt drink the tea. I havent had one." He said.  
He picked up the tea cup and drank some. "I dont know if I want one." He seemed gloomy, and Metsuki was the one to notice it the most.

"Kohaku... what's wrong? You dont seem so... glad about any of this." Metsuki said.

"I'm not. How can I be?" He asked. "Nothing seems to grand and glad around here."

"Kohaku... can I ask you something?" Metsuki said, leaning in from behind Ekiyuu.

Kohaku set the cup down, and looked over Ekiyuus shoulder to find Metsuki not even looking at him. Metsuki was looking at the back of Ekiyuu's shoulder.

"What is it Metsuki?" He asked.

"Well... first of all... Ekiyuu... you're adopted werent you?" He asked.

Metsuki set his hand on Ekiyuu's shoulder, and she turnned her face to his. She nodded.

"And Kohaku... you're Ekiyuu's senpai correct?"

"Yeah... where are you going with this?" Kohaku asked.

"Kohaku... you've never had a child. But... one day you will. And that will lead to many different grandchildren for you. Including Ekiyuu."

Kohaku began to get frustrated. " Where are you going with this!" He slammed his hand on the large table, and looked over at the cup as a small bit of tea slid down the side of it.

"Kohaku... who would Ekyuu's grandma be?" Metsuki asked, a little frightened of what Kohakus answere may be.

Kohakus face was still, Ekiyuu almost looked confused,  
but inside, Kohaku finally understood everything.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yubaba was now up against a wall, resting her eyes and trying to stop hesitating.

I was over by grandma, and watching Boa and his mother with all of my concern.

"Momma'? What is Sen making you cry like this?" Boa asked, rubbing his moms stomach.

"Oh baby, it's not Sen." She said, sitting up and sniffing away what tears she had left.

Grandma stood slowly, and walked over to Yubaba and her son, with a slight smile on her face.

"What is it Zeniba? Why are you even here?" Yubaba said grumpily.

"Your son. I've made him small before have I not?" Grandma asked.

Yubaba looked up a little confused, but remembered what her sister had done to Boa a long time ago.

"You turnned him into a rodent." She said grumpily.

I smiled. It was so cute the way Boa was a small litter mouse. Still large, but adorable.

I stood before Zeniba could say anything.

"What she's trying to say Yubaba is that she could make him small again. Not a mouse, but a small boy." Yubaba looked up, with not sad tears, but happy tears ready to fall from her face.

She then snapped her head towards her twin, and with wonder asked, "You could really do that?"

"Yes sister, but you have to trust me. Dont fear the outcome or the jewel will do it's worst."

"I wont." Yubaba said, standing from the ground and holding her son around his waist. "If I know that my son will be happy, there is no fear coming from me." She said.

"Then let me see him." Grandma said, holding out her arms.

Yubaba looked down at her son and smile at his worried face. "It's alright hunny face. Aunty Zeniba is going to help you."

Boa looked over at the woman that resabled his mother.  
He then gulped and let go of Yubaba, who lighty pushed her son towards her sister.

Zeniba was almost amazed at how willing her sister would be to push her son in her arms and let her do what she'd never done before.

Boa grabbed on to his aunt, and I stepped back to watch the scene.

Yubaba looked over at me, and I smiled at her, witch brought a smile of her own. You could tell she wasnt afraid. She was more of excited than afraid.

"Okay Boa. Your going to feel different very soon." Grandma said.

The baby only nodded, and nestled his head on her breast.

Grandma began to hum something softly, and a light began to glow around the two of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"MASTER! COME QUICK!" Cried a servant who was running from the underground stairs to where his king would be. He grabbed onto the kings arm before he could say anything and dragged him down to the basement of the castle.

They both stared at the jewel as it began to glow a bright purple, and then the statue that held it began to shake.

Kokoro grabbed onto a wooden desk and the servant held onto his King as the whole room began to shake.

------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh dear!" Sho-to cried and grabbed onto her husbands arm as their small hutt began to shake.

"What the hell?" Akushuu cried. He wrapped his arms around his wife, protecting her as he threw his body and hers under a small table.

"What's going on?" Sho-to cried.

"I dunno'! Just shut up till it's over with!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Metsuki!" Ekiyuu cried. She jumped over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ekiyuu! Dont let go of me!" He yelled, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked over at Kohaku.

"Metsuki! Ekiyuu! Get under the table!" And with that Kohaku transformed into his dragon side, and flew from the cabin.

Metsuki threw his body under the table, dragging Ekiyuu with him.

He softly smother her hair to calm her and said to her over and over again, "It'll be all right. I'tll be all right."

------------------------------------------------------------

The light around Grandma and Boa grew bigger and bigger. A small bead of sweat rolled down Zenibas face, but all she did was hold on even tighter. The ground was shaking and Yubaba still didnt seem to be frightened. I smiled for that, and shakily walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her.

She did the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Lin! What are you doing?" A toad like woman cried.

Lin continued to run as fast as she could up the stairs.  
The elevator just wouldnt do.

"I'm going to make sure Sen is alright!" Lin cried.

With all the power she had, she ran even faster, and soon enough she was at the top floor, where the place seemed to be shaking even harder. She grabbed onto the door and with all her strength she pulled it open, and began to run down those long halls that seemed to never end.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The door flew open and Lin came running in. She saw the bright light around the two, and then looked over at me and Yubaba. Her face seemed confused, but when she saw the content smile on Yubabas face, she seemed to calm down.

I motioned for her to come over to us, and with a slight smile she did. She came over and put her hand on Yubabas shoulder, and that seemed to help Yubaba a little more. It even seemed like the light around Boa and Grandma got a little lighter.

I turnned my attention from the two and looked at a long figure just outside the large room. It quickly turnned into a small human like figure. I knew exactly then that it was Kohaku.

"KOHAKU!" I cried. Yubaba seemed to flinch but only calmed to know that someone might be there to help even more.

Kohaku ran around the large door, and payed no attention to the two in the middle of the room. He ran straight for me.  
I held my arm open to smiled happily to know that he'd come for me.

The light around Boa and grandma grew bigger.

Kohaku flew into my arm, and wrapped his arms around both me and Yubaba.

The light around the two grew even bigger.

"WHERE ARE EKIYUU AND METSUKI?" I cried over the loud earthquake.

"THEY'RE BACK AT THE CABIN! THEY'LL BE FINE!" He said.  
He hugged even tighter. It made me happy to know they'd be safe.

The light began to take over the room. Everything went silent.

/My dream/

I opened my eyes, and looked for the only thing I wanted to see.

"Boa... Yu- yubaba..." I tried to say their name, but my body didnt want to move. My eyes opened a little, and what I saw was'nt Boa. Not Yubaba.

"Kohaku..." I whispered.

"Hey... It worked Chihiro! Everything's okay now!" He cried, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled in the crook of his neck.

"It's over?" I whispered.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"Sen!" I heard a childs voice cry. "Sen! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"You can wake up now Chihiro." Kohaku said, and he gently layed me back down.

/when i wake up/

I opened my eyes, and looked around. Everything was the same as when It went white. The room didnt seem to change at all.

"Sen!" I heard that small voice again...

All of a sudden I felt small arms wrap around me, and a small body throwing me to the ground.

My eyes opened slowly. There with his arms; his small little arms; wrapped around me, was Boa. I could only tell by his eyes.

"Sen! We can go outside and play again! You can take me on adventures like the last time!" He cried. He jumped up and down on my lap, and all I could do was smile.

So it was over. All over. Everything was done. Everyone was safe.

I looked down at the small boy more intently. I almost laughed to find him completely naked. He had short, black, beautiful hair, his eyes were big and a beautiful brown. He seemed like the perfect boy.

I then looked up. Lin was standing by Kohaku and they both were smiling at me and Boa. I smiled back. I turnned and looked the other way, to find Grandma holding Yubaba tight as Yubaba cried happily. They both smiled. I smiled back.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Metsuki let his tight grip go of Ekiyuu. She only layed limp in his arms.

He shook her lightly. "Ekiyuu!" He cried. No response.

As quick as he could, he grabbed her in his arms and crawled out from under the table. The whole cabin seemed to be torn apart. Over in the corner he saw Kaonashi standing.  
More like shaking.

"No face! Come here!" He cried. Within a second Kaonashi was by his side.

He layed Ekiyuu down on the table after No face cleared it from some of the fallen roof.

They both looked down at the small girl who seemed to look dead. Metsuki began to panic.

"Ekiyuu..." He whispered.

He turnned around and shivered. No way was the only person he ever thought that he could even 'love' was dead.

"Oh god..Ekiyuu." he tried to stiffle a cry.

"What?" Ekiyuu cried. Her face crumpled and she stretched her arms open.

Metsuki jumped in suprise and turnned around quickly to find 'his' Ekiyuu sitting on the edge of the table,  
swaying her legs, and smiling childishly.

Without restraint her jumped at her, wrapped his arms around her and shoved his lips on hers.

No face looked around in panic. "Uh... UH!..." He then with his short arms, covered his eyes.

Ekiyuu paniced at first, but then settled down when It started to feel right. When they let go of each others lips, all they could do was look at eachother and smile.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it over?"Sho-to asked. Akushuu let go slowly, not knowing if it was over or not. He crawled out from under the table, making sure she stay there. He frowned to find his home shattered and out of place. When he saw that everything was over he turnned and held out his hand for her to grab.

"It's all over." He said reasuringly. Sho-to grabbed his hand and he pulled her lovingly. She fell into his arms with a shrill shreik. When she looked up, she saw a smile on his face.

"Akush-..."

"I dont know what I would have done without you." He said.

"Akushuu..." She whispered.

Before she could say anything, he pulled her in and hugged her as tight as possible.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kamagii was spralled out in the corner of the boiler room, small balls of dust covered him making little frightened sqeaky sounds. Droors layed sprawled out all over the place with herbs of every kind. The large boiler was cracked, and it looked as if all the coal from inside it was cold.

Kamagii sighed and brought a hand to his face, smooshing his nose, and grumbling lazy words.

"At least it's over."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"King Kokoro! Are you alright?" Cried to servant.

Kokoro pushed the small man aside and took a step towards the large man who looked like budah. He seemed to not want to believe what he just witnessed.

Just like Chihiro, he took his hand and placed it on the large mans toe, and pulled himself up.

Once at the top, and looked down at the small red pillow with golden tassles.

His eyes widened, to find the Jewel shattered into many peices.

"I wonder..." he said aloud. He then curiously looked up at the carved face. His eyes went even wider.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well... It's over with the Jewel! One more chapter! (smiles wildly)

Hope you liked and if any mistakes... please.. dont hate me.  
I'm only 14 and 15 in april (wooo!) but... I'm also a C student in Engligh. I'm better in Language. I dunno.

Much luv.

InuLuver01 


	25. End

Chapter 25

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Miyazakis work and never did. Including "Spirited Away".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay people, well this is what I believe to be the last chapter. I am for sure going to go through it and make sure it's all together and not all wishy washy,  
and words are actually correctly spelled. If the way I Wright it is wrong.  
well... Like you have done for the last 24 chapters... you must deal with it.

Oh yes and for this chapter, the narrator (me) will be talking instead of chihiro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro stood on the bridge in front of the bathhouse and watched as Boa and Lin swam in the water, playing with a large ball that resembled a beach ball. She smiled every time Boa caught it and didn't catch it. Behind her stood Kohaku, who gazed at Chihiros back as if Chihiro herself were a shrine. Back in the bathhouse Yubaba and Zeniba discussed how they would share the bathhouse, and made sure everyone was all right.

It was the day after, mid afternoon, and everyone was still tired from the long day before. Kohaku and Chihiro both went back and got Kaonashi,  
Ekiyuu and Metsuki. Chihiro by herself went and got Akushuu and Sho-to.

Metsuki sat, leaning on a tree trunk, with Ekiyuu resting her back against his chest. They both looked out at the sun as they ate their lunch. About three trees over sat Akushuu and Sho-to, sitting hand in hand.

Kaonashi stood in the shadowed corner by the bathhouse and watched how everyone seemed to be so happy. Inside he was to. He may have just been A spirit, but that couldn't stop the smile from magically appearing on his sad looking mask.

Kohaku got tired of just standing there, and came up from behind Chihiro,  
Wrapping his arms around her back, and nuzzling him cheek against her wings.

Then he noticed something he didn't expect. Chihiro was trembling. She put her hand sweetly on his hand as it rested around her abdomen. A loud Sniff of pent up emotions escaped her, and she quickly turned around, throwing herself in his arms and sobbed for an unknown reason.

"Chihiro... what is it?" He asked, so confused that she would cry when all was well.

"I can't go back home. I can't." She sobbed.

He laughed. "Why not? It's all over. I don't know how, but Yubaba said that you can pass through times whenever you like now." He said with glee.

She only sobbed harder. "I CANT!" She lost strength in her knees and let herself cling to him like she did with her mother when she was younger.  
"I cant." She shook her head no into his chest over and over.

"But I don't understand... why not?" He asked.

She looked up and seemed irritated that he wouldn't know. Even though He must have gotten used to them by now. Chihiro let go of him and sat down on the bridge as if she were a small stubborn child, and her wings wrapped around her body as if to protect her, but it was only to try and clue him in as to why she was afraid of facing her time.

He smiled. "Oh so that's why?"

Under the strong thick wings, you could hear Chihiro muster the words, "If I went back to my time with these things; I'd be a freak! My parents wouldn't let me even come near them! They'd shoot me down with my dads rifle and sell my carcass on ebay!"

Kohaku seemed extremely confused about the words, 'Rifle, and ebay'. He ignored it, and knelt down to pat her wing softly.

"Chihiro... these spirits can come and go as they please. They're just waiting for your permission to leave your body." He explained.

The wings flew open and Chihiro grabbed Kohakus hand before flying into the sky as if she were in a rush. All you could hear was a loud shrill coming from the so-called 'grown man' named Kohaku.

Chihiro was flying up towards a tall tower where she had once been forced to enter and be locked in with a bunch of doves and different kinds of birds.  
Without thinking her wings stopped flying and she wrapped her arms tightly around Kohaku as her wings closed off around them both.  
Kohaku and Chihiro yelled as loud as their bodies could no knowing why her wings would do this without her permission.

Their bodies suddenly fell through the small roofed tower about the bathhouse, and her wings opened to hover just before landing. They still stood in each other's arms, barely breathing, and just noticing they were safe.

Kohaku was the first to open his eyes, and he looked around the room before shaking Chihiro from her frightened stupor.

Chihiro spun in a circle to bring back the bad memory of being locked in this room. She wondered why she even wanted to come here. But then she Remembered.

She let go of Kohakus hand and smiled. "This is where the spirits entered me"  
She said. She suddenly felt a really warm, yet small chill pass through her body, and took a few seconds to understand that the spirits were speaking to her. She smiled and turned to Kohaku. "They said they would always be with me. They said that when I leave they will stay here, and when I come back, they will be back as well." She almost wanted to scream with happiness that her new, should I say friends would always be with her no matter what.

Chihiro smiled and grabbed his hand once more, and they both went soaring out of the tower and headed back to the bridge.

Just before landing, Chihiro noticed a very familiar white horse, and a very familiar king. She smiled and her wings instantly sped up. Just as the King was to climb the last step on his horse, Chihiro landed with Kohaku at her side.

Everyone hurried over, and even Zeniba and Yubaba came out of the bathhouse.  
Just behind them were a bunch of the bathhouse workers, and even the wonderful boiler man Kamagi came out.

Kohaku looked back and forth at the smiles the king and Chihiro were exchanging and took it to heart. He cocked an eyebrow, and slowly took a step forward, making sure that at least his shoulder was in front of hers. He eyed King Kokoro down as if he were an obvious murderer, and seemed to not like him to much.

The king slowly took off his riding gloves and straightened up, before noticing the glares Kohaku was sending him. He then looked at Chihiro, and back and forth and back and forth.

Holding out his gloves as if they were a pointer, she motioned back and forth at them questioningly.

"Are you two in a fancy with each other?" He asked.

Kohaku suddenly seemed like a hurt puppy, and looked down, a blush covering his face.

Out of no where Chihiro hooked her arm with Kohakus, and yelped "something like that!" She giggled for quite a while when she say the large flush on his face.

"So that's why this young man was eyeing me down as If I were here to kill"  
Kokoro said, more laughter when Kohaku looked up with a snarl on his face.

Chihiro giggled, then stood in front of the king and like her random self, wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. His arms were only extended out straight and stiff as if not knowing what to do.

Everyone around them all gasped in fear of his reaction. The two servants that followed the king in his urgent quest shook their heads as if knowing his reaction.

The king stood for a few moments in complete scared awe, and Kohaku almost felt like pulling every single feather from Chihiros back.

Against what people expected from their king, he lightly rested his arms on Chihiros back and head like a father would do to his daughter. He smiled and nodded to everyone that It would be fine. They all sighed, resting hands on their chests and sighing in relief.

Chihiro wriggled out of his arms, and stood back next to Kohaku, giggling at how weird everyone was acting. She then looked up at Kokoro in question.

"Ah. I see you want to know why I am here?" He asked.

"Well it saves me the trouble of having to fly to your castle to say goodbye,  
but yes why are you here?" She asked.

Kokoro smiled, then reached into his pocked, pulling out a small little brown bag. He held it out to Chihiro, but she didnt take it.

"It's the jewel isn't it?" She asked.

Everyone gasped in horror of even hearing the word Jewel, knowing that it would most likely only bring more havoc and mayhem.

Kokoro nodded, but then smiled reassuringly. He slowly took the bag and opened it, then while everyone closed their eyes, shook their heads, and cried for him to stop; he poured the jewel shards into his bare hand.

"Even if I were to fear, the jewel is nothing but scraps. It has no more power"  
He explained.

Everyone sighed in relief. Kamagis hand appeared from over Chihiros shoulder, and gruffly snatched the shards and small bag from the kinds hand.  
The king jumped at the sudden snatch, and looked for an answer of who took the jewel.

"Sorry to seem blunt sire. I thought maybe it would be best If I were to burn this"  
Everyone turned to see Kamagi take the shards and slip them back into the bag. "Just to be sure no one ever can take this shard and live bad days again.

Lin and Boa were now standing beside Yubaba and Zeniba asking for answers.

"It is fine old man. May I ask your name?" He asked.

"It's Kamagi." Chihiro piped.

Kokoro smiled down at her and nodded.

"I thank you sir Kamagi."

"Pleasures mine. This Jewel deserves to be burned."

The king nodded again, and slowly started to put his gloves back on.

"I'm sorry to seem blunt about this, but my castle has been shaken into pieces,  
and I am in need back home." He explained as he climbed back onto his horse. He started to turn around, but then stopped and turned back.

Chihiro waited for this sudden pause.

King Kokoro looked down at Chihiro, and waited to find the words of how to explain his discovery.

"Chihiro, you remember how you were upset about the old statues sadness"  
He asked.

She nodded, confused.

"When I found the jewel in pieces, and looked up, somehow, it seemed the old monk was smiling." He then without another word, turned around and trotted away from everyone around, and just before he was out of sight,  
he waved his hand into the air. Everyone else waved back. Chihiro only stood smiling.

Kohaku then put his hand on her shoulder, and shook her from her thought.  
She looked up at his and nodded, knowing that he wanted to take her home now.

They both looked back at Ekiyuu and Mesuki who were standing hand in hand. They all knew that it was time, so Kohaku transformed, and Chihiro knelt down. Ekiyuu wrapped her arms around Chihiro's shoulders and held on tight as Chihiro took off into the sky. Metuki stared at Kohaku in scared disgust.

"Just because I'm riding you doesnt mean we're friends." He blurted.

Kohaku growled in bored irritation, and with a gust of wind, somehow scooped Metsuki up and flew fast enough to catch up with Chihiro.

They all looked back at the crowd of waving people. Chihiro let out a sigh and breathed in before yelling, "ILL BE BACK I PROMISE!"

Everyone else all at the same time yelled out, "WE'LL MISS YOU!"

Metsuke and Ekiyuu waved as Chihiro and Kohaku flew.

When Chihiro saw the small building entrance to the train station, her nerves and happiness got the better of her, and she began to swoop down so fast Ekiyuu had to scream.

Chihiro landed about five feet away from the entrance, leaving Ekiyuu stumbling to get her balance and just before she fell Metsuki was already behind her to keep her from falling. The three left behind (kohaku already in his regular form) watched at Chihiro ran her fastest to make it down that long way to home. The only thing they really truly noticed was feathers flying away from her back.

Ekiyuu quickly picked one up. "I wonder if it would be alright to take one and give it to her."

"I'm sure it would do no harm." Kohaku said. "she just has to bring it with her every time she comes back if she wants her wings back, or she wont be able to get them back."

"We'll make sure she never forgets because I'm sure we'll always come back with her." Metsuki.

Kohaku raised an eyebrow at him. "What? You'd miss me that much to come back?" He asked.

Metsuki frowned, and scowled at him. "We'd come to make sure you don't get her pregnant. We'll be her 'DOG' repellant." He groaned.

Kohaku's eyes widened and he tried to jump at Metsuki but Ekiyuu stood in-between them.

"COME ON! WE'VE GOT TO CATCH UP WITH CHIHIRO!" She yelled trying to get them to stop fighting.

A little more struggling went on between the two before they calmed, and kohaku looked into the long hallway to where they were headed.

"We can just continue this later Metsuki. But for now, lets get you guys home."

Metsuki nodded, almost in relief, and started to run down the hallway.

Ekiyuu was just barely catching up to Chihiro, Metsuki behind, and Kohaku as well.

Kohaku nudged Metsuki in the elbow. "Cant believe you compared me to a dog!" He almost growled.

"Fits your personality." Metsuki snapped back.

Kohaku smiled. "Well at least it's better than what you are." He said.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" He yelled back.

Kohaku smiled. "A mouse." And before Metsuki could retort back, Kohaku was running beside Chihiro.

The light at the end of the tunnel was just beginning to show, and the smile on Chihiro's face grew even wider.

Once at the other end, Chihiro had to stop and look at the small stump in the middle of the dirt road. She lightly set her hand on its head, and looked at the long road they were to start to run down. She then heaved in a big breath,  
and just before Kohaku, Ekiyuu and Metsuki were even out of the tunnel, she began to run again.

"CHIHIRO! WAIT!" They cried out. She paid no attention. They would show Kohaku where to go. She didn't worry one bit that she was leaving them behind because right about now, she could almost smell her parents.

She ran as fast as ever, and before she knew it she was out of that small dirt road, and when she turned her head and looked up that small foothill, she saw her tall two story home at the top just waiting for her.

She took a deep breath before leaping into action, running up that hill as if it were child's play. Everyone was now out of the long forest surrounded road as well, and looked up to find in wonder how it was that Chihiro could do that after that long run.

Reluctantly they followed her.

Once she made it to the top, the quickly grabbed the top of the tall fence, and pulled as hard as she could to try and get herself up and over. She must have used to much strength in that run because it was no use. One more pull and she had no more to give. She sighed, then just five feet away her three followers caught up, but she paid no attention, and started to run around the corner,  
and another corner, trying her hardest to find her front door.

The last corner she would have to turn to make it to her street, she had to come to a halt to find a police car waiting outside her house.

She began to panic and started to run again, and just as she was turning to corner to her front porch, she came face to face with a young officer.

Her body went backwards and she fell hard on her front grass.

"OH WOW! WHAT'S THE RUSH?" The officer cried, bending down and helping her stand up.

Chihiro stood there, hunched over trying to catch her breath while dusting the dirt off her clothes.

"What... wh- whaaa" She couldn't breath.

"Well gosh you must have been in a HUGE hurry to not even be able to breath!" He cried.

Chihiro stayed hunched over like that for at least two minutes before she had enough breath to ask one question.

"What happened to my parents?" she asked. Her chest still heaved in and out.

The officer pointed at the house behind him.

"Your parents live here?" He asked.

She nodded vigorously, and then stood up once her breath was regained.  
It seemed like the twilight zone for officer Damu. All of a sudden three faces appeared around the corner. One unrecognized for Damu. But the other two he knew quite well from photographs.

"Dear gods above us. We have been looking-.. " He trailed off in thought as her put his hand on her shoulder and almost broke into laughter as he shook her happily.

"What?" Chihiro asked, not understanding a single word he'd said.

The three others stopped just behind Chihiro breathing as if dieing. Ekiyuu plopped herself down on the ground and tried to catch her breath as Kohaku and Metsuki followed the same thing.

"You just stand here Chihiro. We'll get your parents here right away!" He said.

Chihiro looked at the officer in confusion. The man took out a walky talky,  
and brought it to his lips.

"We have an emergency here. Please respond. Over. " He said. he looked down at Chihiro and winked.

"This is the Damu police office station. What's your emergency? Over." A woman's voice chimed.

"I, officer Damu, have found some missing children. I would like for you to please notify their parents for me. Thanks. Over." He said.

"Alright Mr. Damu. What are the children's names? Over." She asked.

"I am proud to tell you that It is the three teens being talked about all over town. Chihiro, Ekiyuu and Metsuki. Over." He said.

"SERIOUSLY?..." She almost forgot to say it but then. "Oh yeah! Over."

"Seriously, now please call their parents and tell them to come here right away. Over." He ordered.

"- I mean I cant believe that you of all people found.." She seemed to not notice that she was talking on the walky talky.

"Ahem! Ms. Damu. I can hear you. Should I report this to dad? Over." He asked.

"Sorry Bro. I'm on it. Over." She giggled.

Officer Damu turned to Chihiro and smiled. "They're on their way."

/30 minutes later/

Chihiro, Metsuki, Kohaku, and Ekiyuu were all now sitting on the front porch waiting for their parents arrival, Kohaku just nervous to meet anyone other than Mr. Damu.

Chihiro breathed in deep breaths as cars drove by, but this one particular one got her to stand.

Before the car even stopped, a woman threw herself from the car, and started to run across peoples lawns. Chihiro doing the same.

Kohaku noted that the woman was crying like a dieing animal.

The two were locked in an embrace to tight they should have been dead.  
It became even tighter when Chihiro's father made his way over to them. All three were now on their knees in the tightest embrace possible.

Ekiyuu and Metsuki's parents came in the same car, and just as Chihiro's family had done, everyone was hugging, crying, and laughing with joy.

The only two others there smiling were Damu and Kohaku.

"It's always great to see families reunite." Damu said." Where's yours by the way?"

"They're dead." Kohaku said before even thinking. The smile didn't leave his face though. The sight of Chihiro's smile didn't make him even think that he didn't have a family. To him, Chihiro 'was' his family.

Damu seemed a little depressed to see Kohaku all alone, but when he say the young mans happiness, he decided to go against his name and not pry in other peoples business.

So it all was over. Everyone was together again. Chihiro had the choice to go back and forth from each world. She could take Her now 'hooked up' friends with her. Kohaku met her parents and they loved him from just seeing him. They decided since he had no where to go that he could stay in the extra room just as long as he 'never' entered the halls at night. Chihiro's father made sure of it. Whenever they said they were leaving (intending on going back to the spirit world) they said that they were going to stay at a friends house. Of course Kohaku would be supposedly at Metsuki's, and for Metsuki he was hanging with Kohaku. Supposedly Chihiro's always at Ekiyuu's, when Ekiyuu is at Chihiro's. All four always ended up staying at the spirit world for hours and days on end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well... there it is. The end. Hope you liked my story, blah blah blah.

credits credits credits.

END! O.O

Thanks again. Sincerely,

InuLuver01 


End file.
